Told By Jade Eyes, a Life's Tale
by Quentix Starwing
Summary: the Story of my character and his troubled life, welcome to the world of Quentix Starwing's life. The first cousin of Fox McCloud, yet only bonded to pain of living, come and R & R learn something new about Quentix aka Jaded Fox. The Final Chapter is up.
1. Prologue: Miracle of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox or anything pertaining to the series, however I do own Joseph and Nightingale, and their children as well , if you want to use them in a story or something, mail me and ask.

Told by Jade Eyes: a Life's Tale

Prologue: The Miracle of Life; tale's beginning

Lots of people know little to nothing about life, some believe they were born for nothing and others born into great destinies; it's a fact however that everyone has a reason to live a life though for much most don't know the purpose of Quentix Starwing's birth. But a good thing is how the people of the Lylat would find out that the young psychic prodigy's life wasn't to run to death at a young age.

--------

Born to Nightingale Starwing and Joseph McCloud were a beautiful set of kits, a rare occurrence that had come in the form of a pair of super identical twins; one male and one female. The Doctor kept the notion quiet that it was almost impossible to have such a pair born, as the proud Nightingale and Joseph would sooner to find out in their life together. The pair of Foxes took the healthy children home and kept them together, watching how well the two got along; curled up against one another in rest after struggling to be born.

"Look at them…they're so beautiful, don't you think so Joseph?" Nightingale spoke gently as she cradled the two kits in her arms, her eyes giving off a gentle glimmer as she smiled at them. This in turn could only make Joseph happy to see that his mate was truly happy with her children's birth; he felt it inside that they were special and was a proud father.

"Look…the girl looks just like her mother, a beautiful vixen before her time." Joseph remarked as he brushed Nightingale's silver locks with a few fingertips, he leaned closer and had kissed her forehead gently. Nightingale smiled and had nuzzled him softly as she had led her fingers along the male's forehead. She just smiled as the boy appeared to be the exact mirror of their daughter; with a hint of the Jade green eyes that his father had, it was one thing that seemed to be the perfect spitting image of his own.

"Ah…but look, our son has your eyes. They are just tinted like yours, that gorgeous jade green I love and adore." She whispered gently to Joseph, smiling and curling her fingers at his cheek gently for the moment. Her heart beat with warmth and love at the two kits in her arms, she looked up to Joseph again with new adoration in her eyes. "We're a family now Joseph…the four of us now, we can be married soon and then-" Joseph pressed two fingers to her lips and leaned to kiss her softly.

"Let's not worry about that yet okay? We'll be married before the year's out, but I can't chance this yet…not during the war my love; I won't have the Venomians striking at you because you are my wife and they want to get to me. The name McCloud is feared by a lot of people out there and they would want you dead in order to hurt me." Joseph gave a little sigh as he watched the little bit of pain hit her; he hugged her gently as he knew it was the reality of the situation.

Nightingale had given him a light nod; she sighed once more and leaned back against the hospital bed; as the truth really did hurt to hear it again. She knew that there was a war going on and it was dangerous to announce that she was the happy love of Joseph McCloud's life as it would only prove dangerous for them both.

"At least we have the children, they can't that away from us…nor will it make us any less of a family, they can say nothing about that as it's welded in this union; our children are that bond between us forever." Nightingale smiled at him and had closed her eyes and lay back holding the children, she'd slowly doze off to sleep while Joseph moved to the doctor and ushered him from the room.

"Don't worry doctor, my mate has the children they'll be find. There's something you couldn't quite understand, though I'm sure you've noticed some kind of magic about Nightingale; something that makes her very special and right now has her linked to those children. It's closer than any parent now might seem to their own children; trust me there from mere fact."

He didn't realize just how right he was about Nightingale's link to her children, the idea of her being psychic still had blown his mind though it made him happy to know for a fact that there was something like that between them. She had revealed it to him before they'd mated the first night, she showed him the extent of her telekinetic ability; and that she was well capable of seeing into someone's mind with ease. And though she felt that it would be what separated them and kept them distant, she didn't realize how wrong she was at least in his mind.

Though Joseph didn't know what was ahead, and nor did Nightingale know what was in store for her or her children. The power coming from the twins was monumental, and through that link that she shared with her children she'd come to understand how the twins were inseparable at their tender age. Though it made it easy for her to communicate with them, there was a little bridge that the children had linked together even at their early age. They were the dawn of a new age and this was something even Joseph had yet to realize as a fact.

(End Prologue)

Well there you have it, the birth of Quent' and his twin sister, to find out more just wait for it and I'll have out in no time; please R & R.


	2. Chapter: The Breaking of Foundation

Chapter 1: Pained Fates, the foundation shattered

The time passed very quickly, the two kits already at the age of two and well maturing ahead of their age. Even as kits they never gave their parents too much trouble, nothing that was beyond Nightingale's understanding. The two grew up as expected; they were very close and did most everything together; they understood their differences as their mother taught them. From such a young age the ideas of being male and female were knowledge they'd acquired, as were many of the things that they came into knowledge about.

At Two years old, both kits were equal to other kits in development around the age of 7, both were already training with their parents in the art of life and combat alike. Though Joseph didn't allow his daughter to learn how the military art he'd mastered himself, he did teach his son the style itself and appeared to be proud at his boy's rapid progress. During this period their daughter had taken the graceful Starwing style developed by Nightingale personally, this she was joined in by her brother whenever he was done with training with his father for the day; though it was here that she proved she was Nightingale's daughter.

"Quentix! Allie! Breakfast is ready!" the voice of the twins' mother had called off either child's name. Nightingale named both of her children of her own accord; Joseph didn't mind letting Nightingale do this since he was too busy to choose one as of late. She'd named her son Quentix Hisui Starwing, and her daughter Allie Alison Victoria Starwing. While she had derived Quentix's name from her great grandfather's name of Quentin, she had given him the foreign name 'Hisui' which meant Jade in the ancient dialect; she'd given Allie her name from a bird she loved to hear sing, the middle name of her dear sister Victoria, and Alison from her late aunt who passed away a short time ago.

"Tag you're it!" came the laugh and giggle from the staircase, Quentix racing down the stairs quickly with his sister hot on is trail, her hand well inches from his back before she had tagged him with a brief swat on the back of his neck, one that made him yelp as Allie giggled and past him on the way to the table. Nightingale had spotted the two playing kits and had used her own swift speed to quickly scoop the two children into her arms and nuzzle them both.

"Now you two, what has your father said about running around the house?" Nightingale reminded the two in a firm yet still playful manner, the two looked up at her as they spoke in unison.

"Daddy said not to run around because we might break something, oh great ol' Scarb is calling again I wonder what he wants?" the twins were unable to withhold the laughter at the thought, they had caught the exact memory of their father during that time he was scolding them about running. It was most amusing to them and was all in good nature for them. They'd been this way since they had been maturing.

While Quentix had been improving in his father's style, he was still behind hissister in their mother's style; she had been so fluid and so much like her mother that the style came without much struggle. Quentix was getting the skill a little slower than his sister, because he felt the need to add his own variations in which his mother had often corrections on. She made the moves more proper and graceful, and often had to explain it to the hard headed kit just why the moves were performed a certain way rather than another. It was the look on faces like his own that had made it worth while, the wonderment that rested on his face melted her heart.

"Understand Quentix? You need to slow the kick down and concentrate the impact to the bottom of your entire leg, most people would expect an axe kick to been in the heel, but if you spread the damage you are bond to do much more damage." Nightingale smiled as she watched her son nod and then had started on practicing the kick again. She stroked her kits on their heads and had crept out of the room, sensing her husband's strange emotions again; there was something about it she couldn't quite read.

"Are you okay dear? You seem to be under more stress than you're letting on dear, come now you can tell me." she said to him, honestly concerned for his well being and in hopes that he wasn't going to be hurting himself over little to nothing because he was so 'macho', she'd been getting that sense from him as of late.

"I'm fine love, just some problems at work from not getting jobs I'd like, or just pesky pilots who think they're hot shots and me having to put them back in line. They don't seem to understand the fundamentals of flight training." Joseph gave a sigh and turned to hug his mate, nuzzling his face into her neck and just inhaling her sweet scent while he rested his arms around her back. Pushing down his quieter emotions, such ones that made him feel guilty.

"I'm sorry to hear that hun, they should know who you are and trust you more than that. You are Joseph McCloud of Zoness, they shouldn't be that dense to your expertise. Hmm, give them a little time and I think that they'll learn their lessons come the flight simulator." she smiled at him as she saw him smile again, she enjoyed that cocky grin of his when he seemed to just get his flare back. Just then she heard the children fussing and had sighed a little bit, she pet his cheek. "I'll see you later dear, our children need my watchful eyes again." she stepped back and watched him wave with a little grin.

"If the little ones need daddy, give me a holler okay? I'm going to go train a little, it helps cool my nerves in the first place." He had blown a little kiss to her and had smiled a little more as she ran into the gym as she heard the fussing get worse.

As she left he gave off a deep sigh and had turned and headed back towards his personal training room, it was the one room that the military helped build onto the house for him, since his training was more physically inclined than Nightingale's. "I can't let these damn thoughts get up, what the hell is wrong with me anyway?" he uttered to himself and had quickly entered the room and tackled the dummy before him. He felt little thoughts in his mind whispering, as if some green eyed monster was sub-consciously developing in his heart. He couldn't believe what he felt, such feelings of one darker almost envious nature; towards his own children? The thought was contradictory to his own paternal feelings and his gut, but he couldn't shake it off ever totally and hadn't known why yet.

--------------

Later on that evening Quentix had been training with his father in his private gym room, even though his son was only two these serious matches had started since his son had been able to lift fair weights around 20 lbs. The young tyke was a little powerhouse and did his father proud in many of the situations. As they rolled there submissions and some wrestling take downs, he stopped a moment in his mind to take note of his son's rapid progress. He truly was proud of son's ability to gather the ideology behind the rough take downs and the purpose of such hard grapples, but he could feel those green eyes looming through his own as he watched his son wrestling with the bigger dummy. The dummy had been semi auto-erotica in nature, it was made to practice simulation of a thug of certain weight class; it was currently in use to see the strength of his son's strength.

He was astonished at his son's strength, he was able to deal with a full grown adult right now and still hold his own, though he found that his son was using Nightingale's style and this brought a wry smile to his face. "Quentix, you truly are my son...and I couldn't be more proud of you." his words spoken as his son had managed to pin the dummy that he'd been tussling with, such kind words made Quentix smile, he made his father proud and that had made him more happy as a young kit that was allowed to bask in his father's good graces; this kept him from sensing the negative emotions that burned in his father's veins, such things as envy.

The Envy that had been growing into something worse and it wasn't something that Joseph himself had been yet able to identify himself with, but he knew that it would grow unless it was tamed and condensed; controlled well with fleeting mind control that would take it onto another level that was contained solidly. The evening was over and night time was upon the two, Quentix gave a soft yawn as he had curled his tail around his own leg while his father scooped him up.

"Sounds like sleepy time for you my son, let's see you off to bed." Joseph said with a little smile, he was weary but hardly showed it since he was so used to the grueling hours of the military's stand down time; one always had to be ready for an on call. And even after he'd put his son to sleep and had watched Quentix and Allie find each other in rest to cuddle close, he left the room quietly and turned to walk down the hall.

The ever dark thoughts haunting his mind, growing worse as he had headed to the bedroom to see his love and turn in for the evening. While still in his dreams he could feel it, Joseph himself was starting to turn and for the worst as the future events would unturn. The very foundation of his mindset as a parent was slowly corroding and threatening to break.


	3. Chapter: The Breaking of a Man

Chapter 2: Changes of a Man

Two years into life, the twins at the age of four were thriving in the environment, while life only grew harder. The household had suffered minor cutbacks, due to the rise of the coming Lylat Wars; even with Nightingale working at the gym later hours, the income just wasn't what it was. Since Joseph was part of the defense force of Zoness, they were receiving leniency due to this break. But the growing tension in the house hadn't been the greatest.

"Mom!" the voice of the sweet little Allie had arisen from the next room, and Nightingale had had come with speed as she heard her child whimpering softly; the sight of Quentix battered a little bit, and the pain felt through the bond shared she could only sight.

Nightingale had brought her apron to her son's muzzle and wiped the blood from his nose, while Quentix hugged his mother as he wept, he'd been crying now and was breathing a little harshly.

There was simply no answer from the young kit, only whimpering from him and Allie as she hugged her brother's side. Nightingale attempted to read her son's mind, but she'd found very little plausible in his mind, nothing but vague references to a group of students around him.

Eventually Allie had stopped hiccupping and nuzzled her mother softly, her mouth opening softly though nothing came first; her mother knew she was trying to speak to get it out.

"Come on sweetie…what happened to your brother?" She urged her daughter to speak up, as Joseph entered the front door.

"Quent…he got hurt protecting me from some bullies at school, I didn't want to fight…so he stepped in front of me and made them leave me alone. A-and…he got in trouble! He didn't start it, but the school ground attendant had said it was his fault and called us freaks. Mom…it was horrible, Quentix only stopped those boys from hurting me, they were trying to touch and he didn't let them." Her voice breaking, she couldn't believe what had happened.

Joseph gave a soft growl, entering the room while having heard the whole thing from the other room; his family was being terrorized while he defended the front line forces from coming to Zoness and this was how he was thanked, "I'm going to talk to that school right now. They taunt my children this way even…though they don't have my name doesn't make it any less insulting."

Nightingale reached for him and grabbed his hand softly, before she'd drew him towards Quentix; placing his hand upon his son's head. "Your son needs you right now, I'm going to talk to the school; your children need you…, I know you have to fight for us but they miss you dear…like I do." Her voice had gone softer for the moment, while she'd nuzzled his cheek and had given a faint smile still at this point. Moving towards the door and leaving her mate with their children while she went off to the school.

Joseph scooped up both of his children and had drawn his arms around them both, bringing both kits up into his arms and walking towards the living room with them in hold, his arms around them both softly. "I don't think you two know just how much you mean to me, do you? I know. I'm not home much and I don't get to tell you any of it, but I'm going to…now." It seemed that he was going to teach the kits just what they meant to him.

He spent the next few hours holding both her and her brother to his chest, while his fingers stroked lightly through their fur. And rocked them both to sleep, even at the age of four the kits were still dependant upon their parents for some things; feeling better was one of those things.

Joseph sighed softly and had kissed the top of both of their heads, "It's for this I must do what I can to protect you two...I know you'll never forgive me, but you must understand." his last words, and his surprisingly twisted sense of morality.

Joseph sooner departed from the household and had left one note that he was taking the kids for safety reasons away were all that was had. In his detered strain, he delivered his daughter first; to a science station on a moon of Zoness, of whom were trying to find out the secrets of physics and metaphysics; anything to help the advancement of military powers.

"Here...you may have my daughter for your research but you musn't kill her, you understand? Test on her, take blood samples, research what makes her the way she is, a psychic...creature of some kind. In the embodiment of my child. Understand, I'll be back for periodic checks."

His first trip had been concluded, as he recieved the Head Researcher's assurance that they wouldn't harm his daughter too formally, they'd be in their best words were "careful" with the tests on the kit.

---------------

Upon arriving at home, Nightingale had dropped her things, she scowered the house after reading the note; she desperately searched for them. Tears showered her face at the realization...her mate's mind was lost to her. He'd turned on her trust, any hope she had for an improving situation had fallen to dust. She'd sooner realized they weren't home, from her fingertips the note fell, as she ran out of the house...desperate to stop her mate from his actions.

As the note read:

"To my beloved Nightingale,

I do this for you, to give our mateship some peace...the separation doesn't need to happen, what we discussed is being solved. I'm splitting our children up..for the safety of our own and their own. Our daughter to the Science station and our son...well I can't tell you, for you'd only despair.

Trust in me my love, I know what is right for our children, they will be raised; cared and tended to in ways that even we cannot as their parents provide, please just wait until I return. I don't want you to over react on this decision,

Your love forever

Joseph McCloud"

Later...this note was known to be what sealed the fateful future of young Quentix Starwing and what he'd become. The leading chain of events forever lead the fate that Quentix Starwing holds this day.


	4. Chapter: Shackes of Fate & Sorrow

Chapter 3: Shackles of Fate & Sorrow

Joseph's mind had worked out the finest way to be rid of son, a way that would have him safely tucked away; on the Slave planet on the outer rim, beyond Lylat's laws reach, onto a secondary system nearby, there where he'd known a King who was looking for strong babies, to be raised as gladiators, guards, whatever he decided would be done with them.

After giving his son another tranquilizer, to keep him quiet in his sleep, Joseph gave his first disgusted look down at his son, sneering at the child that slept in his lap.

"Atleast here a freak like you will be looked after, you sadden me my son...taking your mother's attention from me, and there forcing her dependcy upon your approval, for that you will be here, while your sister never tried...you did and succeeded. I must admit, I hate you boy; perhaps you won't be making it out of here. If you do, maybe then you'll learn how to be tame by then."

The words of bitterness left a rather hefty mental echo hovering over young Quent's mind; little did his father know that such words would still haunt Quentix later on through his years of development.

Joseph's heart almost seemed tor ace with some glee, he'd been feeling better about bringing the kit to the palace, to the king he'd known well for years. A young noble he'd met as a prince who was a cruel prince; he imagined that he was an even crueler King with more power no doubt.

However at the gate, even with an announced arrival; the guards had stopped him at the palace doors. Of the two, the captain of the guard had been a sand lion; whose towering figure imposed many years in the position, and with a demeanor of a stone wall.

"State business and what you have with you, to the point; no beating around the bush." his voice came in a stern sounding the seriousness of the silent threat offered with his words.

Joseph merely stated what was required, "New child to give your king, blaster." the basics he'd carried with himself, the lion captain sneered at him, which had later turned into a nasty smirk.

"Ah...Joseph McCloud, his majesty awaits you inside. And you offer your first born, I am certain his majesty and his queen will accept." the lion captain smirked, once more something that Joseph didn't know, but then seemed not to care about.

-----------

Upon entering the palace and being escorted to the main throne hall, he'd found the King at the end of the red carpet, standing in wait for his friend; surpsingly the guards were scatterd to the walls and Joseph was met with a hearty laugh.

"Joseph! Welcome to the Dune my friend, I see you've brought me a beautiful child, to my concubine? Oh...it's male, a fine servant boy I imagine."

Joseph gave him a soft laugh and nodded, "Yes a strong boy at that, I warn you he's a psychic, and very skilled in martial arts; I suggest you teach him obedience at a young age."

These words gained him a faintly amused look from the king, as his wife had come up from her throne sooner; he'd handed the kit to his queen to take care of.

"Joseph, this is my wife; the Queen Pandeminia and she'll be the one to bind the child, she specializes in male slaves. One so young will cause no such problem." King Roemand seemed to trust in his queen, whose eyes had glinted upon sight of Quentix.

As his eyes opened, the kit opened his muzzle to wail; the queen had drawn her brasserie and corset piece down, and pressed her breast into the kit's mouth, the wailing soon silenced as he began to nurse from her.

Joseph gave a quirked grin and shook his head, "Still weaning your babes are you? I'm surprised to see your queen lactating still. But it's enough to stop the brat from crying. Do what you will with him, even should he die, I wouldn't be too upset."

The King had ignored the comment about his wife's fertility in milk. He ushered his friend back towards the doors of the front of the throneroom doors. While still chatting with the one fox he'd kept as a friend for years. Meanwhile, his queen's plans were realizing slow fruition.

"That's a good kit...nurse...grow up nice and strong for me. A Good slave, and maybe...a good concubine you'll pay...so beautiful aren't you?" her words were eerie, but went unknown to the collared kit; as now Quentix was collared with a Sturyanium ore collar, the trademark of the Dune Royal family and a natural surpressant of psychic powers.

The day and age of the slavery had begun now from this first day, while Joseph returned home; leaving his son in the care of the King and Queen of Dune's North segment. Joseph got in his Tri-wing, quite happy at the events.

"Now both children are cared for, it's time to go home to my baby." Such a cruel mindset had left him feeling not one bit conscious about his own children anymore.

----------------

Back on Zoness, Nightingale had rushed to the authorities and demanded to know the location of her children. The base scientist informed her of a strange child that had been given to them by the planet's best pilot; Joseph...she knew what had been written at the house was truth in it's cruelest state. She'd taken a shuttle out to the moon station and recovered her child, she found her kit in shambles; clinging to her mother and crying harshly.

"I..can't feel Quent' anymore mom, is he...-" she was quieted softly, two fingers put to her muzzle as Nightingale shook her head softly. She gave a sad smile and pet through her hair.

"We'll feel it when he passes sweetie, we're too in touch; at our souls we'll know when Quentix's light fades. We know he's alive and that's the most important thing now." her voice was still very softly, she took her sweet child and headed into the shuttle; wrapping her in a blanket while she started the ship off from the space dock and headed into space. Little knowing that fate was once more throwing a vicious curve that the Starwings would have to endure.

As she headed out from Zoness, with few things planned, she simply ran it into her mind to get away; to leave in silence...and let Joseph be himself, he was no longer than man that she and loved as a mate. Her plans were to move to Fortuna or Katina, and take up a small residence out of the public eye to raise Allie and hope to find Quentix one day.

Her thoughts were suddenly shaken by a comm call, it sounded over the system's P.A. in disturbing resonance throughout the ship.

"Nightingale, where are you going? I just heard from the science station, you collected Allie from them; what's going on?" His voice sounding confused, true confusion over her choice to save Allie from her fate.

"I would ask you the same Joseph, why did you ever give her to those dreadful people! They took samples and were planning to slice part of her brain out; do you hear me! Part of her brain Joseph! They said, "We recieved permission from the father." do you know that it is YOU who is supposed to protect her from vile things like disection!" her voice had risen, her anger resound in her voice, resolute and truly pained by her now ex-mate's actions.

She heard him laugh, hearing his bolsterous laugh over the comm only brought her more pain; she couldn't breathe but knew this wasn't any form of time to break down.

"I did it so that we could be together, I couldn't stand you having to give so much time to those brats frankly. You had little to no time for me, you were running the gym more times a day, you had to shop for things, you had to give your love to the little rodents...they were growing greedy. They took up so much of your time and you had notthing, you were left with few hours because of those abominations."

There was an odd silence for over five minutes, there was no answer that had come from Nightingale; her silence was the painful kind erected of great pagoda walls, she slowly took the time to control a serious wall against her ex-mate's connection to her mind. She couldn't handle the negative onslaught, not from his mind and from his mouth.

"Well have you nothing to say? I tried to save us, and you go and save the little urchin from what fate handed her." Joseph's fierce venom was made known for the first time and it hurt, badly. She bit back tears...she clawed at her rage and fed off of the anger, to go on.

"I saved my daughter from YOUR fate planned for her, I love her...I love my little pumpkin with all my heart; and I see that whatever I felt for you is now gone. I've only two loves in life, and none of them have to do with you. Go...go now to Zoness and live in your shame as a man, a father, and the lover I thought you were of all life." her words spoken in clad glacial forces, it cut him down then and there.

Joseph fell back in the seat and felt his heart wrenching, she was serious and he knew it now. He reached for her mind's link and was snapped at, by a fiercely built and guarded wall. His hands gripped the controls hard as he spoke finitely, "So be it, you'll die with them...my space rose, you and the urchin die together; a monument to what was the end of emotion in Joseph McCloud. Be damned in hell bitch, you stupid tramp whore...I can tell you, taking that virginity from you...well it was worth it." there was no time afterwards for her to feel anything, as he opened fire on her.

Nightingale had tried desperately to avoid the blaster fire, as she threw the old shuttle into shift, rolling the wings into a rapid spiral. she headed for the outside of the Lylat system, trying desperately to escape the masterfully fired lasers being fired by the tri-wing. Her shuttle being riddled full of shots from each burst of laser rounds fired into ship's back.

Joseph had continued to shoot her shuttle up, he knew it was defenseless and could've cared less. The only thing that amazed him was the fact the ship hadn't fallen apart or exploded. his voice sounded in irriatation, "What the hell does it take! Die!" He sooner fired photon bolts into the ship's side and had decided on destroying her with a nova bomb, it would leave no proof of this happening.

-------------

Nightingale grunted softly, feeling the blaster shots as they struck the ship, she knew even with the extent of her power being used, it wasn't going to last long; she had checked the star maps and found there was a close place to land, a planet out of the way that seemed undisturbed.

"Please...let me reach this place...don't let my powers fail my loved ones..." her eyes closed in prayer as she forced the ship's bindings together; her eyes once more flaring a deep green, bright enough to intrigue her daughter, who was half awake/half-asleep due to the anesthesia given by the scientists on the station.

The ship's remaining alarm had sounded in alert, as a computer voice spoke over the console system, "Warning, Nova bomb detection; 60 meters and closing." it was one last warning that the computer, before Nightingale made her last ditch attempt to save them both; she hit the system ejection and shot off the front of the shuttle itself, while the rear of the shuttle was stricken by the bomb's impact.

Her eyes widened at the massive explosion that seemed to happen in slow motion; the bomb that racked the shuttle and vaporized it's components, she gripped Allie in her arms softly, and closed her eyes..focusing deeply on the shuttle pod's integrity and a barrier to hope she could ride the blast to the planet's atmosphere atleast.

She chanted soft words, nothing that was discernable, nor the dialect latently known; only words that had gave the shuttle head a glare of a green energy field. During this, as the wave of energy struck the bubble shield and shot the shuttle head into the upper atmosphere; Joseph was celebrating the destruction, he laughed and cheered himself on. Unknowing that his children and his ex-mate had all survived his attempt at murder...

---------------

"Mission accomplished...well I suppose that I should find a new line of work, the Zonessians have nothing to offer me, their famous jewel is dead now. There goes their hope, good luck Zoness because Venom just got a lot stronger." His words spoken in finite victory, he declared the planet's future loss was already in motion while they knew little to nothing of it even now.


	5. Chapter: Cruelty & Reflections

Chapter 4: A Living Cruelty & Reflection

As the storm raged upon the planet's front, Dune's Palace stood fast and weathered the vicious storm; the building that held the many horrors of tradition and blood of slaves that went un-avenged. The loss of the freedom and free will, the suppression of life's expectancy was reduced to the whim of the royal family upon Dune, with very little getting beyond that expectation.

"Quentix!" his name being yelled as he raced down the hall from his pet bed, the satin pillow that the Queen had gotten him for his birthday. He raced to the King's side with the tray of food that he'd been ordered to fetch, the voice of the king absolutely furious at his taking a few moments.

"Queeentix!" the fierce roar of King Roemand had echoed down the hall and reached the young kit's ears, which flattened against the top of his head; he knelt before the king and had offered him the pan of food while not making a sound.

"What took you so long dog? Why didn't you have it here the instant I called your name!" his voice spoke upon the uneven tempo of anger, but he got no answer and growled. The King had removed the tray from Quentix's hands and placed it to the side of the throne before rising, his claw tips curling into a fist before he drew it back and thrust it forward hard burying it into Quentix's stomach.

The reaction he got was nothing, as Quentix was used to such blows; his instinct had him growing ways to absorb the pain well through his martial arts training…those memories of what a family in his mind, the only thing he could still cling to for hope. The king's knee rose and struck his chin hard, shooting him back across the throne room as his blood had splattered from his snout. Quickly, Quentix had tossed out a cloth as he fell and caught his blood upon it, surprisingly catching every drop.

"Stupid kit, if you forget my food again I'll have you fight in the Gladiator battles again, the queen and princess aren't here to protect you since their on business away. This means any screw ups and I'll beat the life out of you boy." His ferocity had always been easy to explain, he found that his Queen was spending more and more time with her personal slave Quentix and little time with him. He'd walked into her chambers and found her training him in some odd fashion of dance, and her buying him clothing…this only further made him angered.

"She wastes money on you, I can't believe just how much she gives you attention; while I haven't found out why she's been so busy with you doesn't mean I won't punish you." He found even his little girl enjoyed playing with him, though she was still 3 years older; she found the kit a playmate and someone to have him keep secrets from him and this only burned him up more inside. "Get the hell out of my sight...go clean the dungeons."

The final words had come from the King, and Quentix had turned and walked off normally, sighing gently as he brushed the cloth against his lips and cleaning his blood from his snout. He knew that he'd only just started suffering, since now the king had just pushed him, it was just the beginning of this.

--------------

"My poor little Quentix...you're bleeding again from your lip...he just hates what relationship I've developed with you." the queen's words had made him give a small smile, that before her fingers had rubbed along his furry leg lightly; while he gave another soft intake of breath, feeling her run her fingertips along up her thigh a moment after.

"Does...this make you..happy..?" he said as he tried not to gasp, as she instructed him..the odd sensations he was feeling, and the fact he couldn't read her mind had long disturbed him...but he assumed that this was done. To make his stand-in mommy happy or as she said to him before, "make me purrrr...", he noticed she enjoyed this, as she often would touch him while he was doing chores.

"Oh yes little one, you make your momma feel nice and at home." she drew her paw back and sat him in her lap, drawing him against her chest and holding him to her chest. She'd closed her eyes until she heard a soft mewl; she knew it was her daughter then.

The young 13 year old Princess had been pampered and considered a spoiled brat by 9, but now she'd surprisingly mellowed; once she found the young kit that become her playmate fulltime, she'd found herself drawn to him more often for just company.

"Mommy, I want to play with Quentix, let him down so we can go play." she said this as she came closer, tugging on his hands and smiling a bit widely at him. As she didn't give her mother a chance for anything, since she pulled him back into her arms and hugged him tightly about the waist.

They shared a light hug, she noted the smile on Quentix's face as well; since she was the one who reminded him he wasn't just a slave but still a young child, he was growing still but at such rates his mixed ideals would come together to haunt him.

-----------------

"Almost ripe enough...very soon Quentix, you'll be ready for momma to make you...into a young man. I've been waiting patiently now...but it's been well worth it."

Her intentions well clear to herself, she rubbed her paws together, only a little more of a while to wait, but her morsel was near ready; she was preparing him well to wear him in, to sate her appetite which had long since been whet with the loss of her first male slave. But in her eyes, time had a way for making up and it seemed to break him in.

(Chapter End.)

Have any ideas of what she plans? The Queen's true face comes to light.


	6. Chapter: Darkening Days

**Chapter 5: Darkening Days: Prelude's many Shadows**

Months passed with sheer silence from Zoness, the planet stood in remembrance of the memory of the Starwing Family, from the loss that had overcome. It had been almost impossible in their thoughts, the loss of the entire family and the loss of one of their greatest pilot couldn't have come at a worst time. The family had been considered a form of almost common royalty; for their richness in love and diversity, they were too perfect at times...and this was proof that things weren't as they seemed since such things had gone wrong.

"Damn Joseph...cocky bastard, look what he's gone and done." the words of the Golden Eagle tore through the empty locker room. As gray blue eyes crumpled the paper he'd found in his locker door, he turned down the hall and caught sight of his young son, the 11 year old pygmy golden eagle that had taken the appearance of his mother. His fingers had pet through his feathers as he scooped up his son lightly and pet along his scalp softly.

There were no words exchanged between the two of them, just soft silence and the adult pilot taking him towards the hangar. "Come on my boy; let's get you home to your mother. You must be tired after your work here." he pet his son's head, knowing that this early work in life would only help him later in life; knowing Arwings was something natural and taking care of them, that too was second nature.

Rasputin Aerik Defowle, the second greatest recognition on Zoness, known for his Eagle eye sight and ability to break out of dire situations, earning the name "assassin" from his sheer abilities that had been in the past few conflicts with Venom over the few months, he'd put down numerous enemies without detection and with deadly accuracy. Destroying them had become a legacy of his, he'd even been feared in local life; away from the military base he was known for a skill of fighting that was considered utterly extinct, yet still held and continued by Rasputin personally.

"This is enough from you kid, continue this little game at home okay?" he smiled at his son, rubbing the base of his neck and drawing him up to his chest while holding the bag over his shoulder. In his arms the young Q'leoune looked outside towards the sky and just uttered lightly.

"I wonder where he is. Is he okay or is he dead?" The words heard by his father and quickly silenced.

"Believe in your heart my son; you know that your friend's alive…just like I know that my friend is alright. Nightingale you'd best to return as there is so much left to accomplish." He spoke a small prayer and headed down the road, always one to walk or fly versus having a car of his own. Simply it was never had, and wasn't for him in his eyes.

------------------------

Survival…that's what ran on in her mind, as she looked up from the barren grasses, once again she pushed the great rock from the wall of the cave mouth that she rested in with Allie.

"Mommy, the day is really pretty, can I go play with the Thorntails?" her sweet voice came to Nightingale, like music to her ears, though she gave only a silent nod. She gave a soft breath just knowing that her time had grown nearer and nearer the moment.

Allie's carefree time continue to go on point, while she skipped in her fresh straw sandals; woven with care. Life on the Dinosaur Planet had been harsh the first year, first the crashed ship and without food for weeks, had left Nightingale and Allie very weary. But luck would have them in roam into the Thorntail Hollow where they met with the slow but friendly tribe.

(Flashback)

They were taken in under the care of the tribe, fed and explained just where they were. Though not understand the language, Nightingale and even Allie's telepathic communication had made speaking with the dinosaur tribes easy for them. It was a short time before they'd picked up the tongue, after a few lessons through the psychic link established with the clan, after a few months they were speaking fluidly with them.

While Nightingale remained bedded for a few weeks, she'd come into contact with the warp stone and discovered the secrets of his heart while in his grove. She'd become a close friend of his own during this time, it began to make sense to her that all he needed was a friend. A friend she'd make before her time ran out…

(End Flashback)

Nightingale had known well about her lack of time to remain standing, from the time ago with the crash she'd felt her consciousness slipping and her powers growing gradually weaker. But she knew there was a chance for her to remain, she smiled to herself as she looked up, a chance to see her babies grow old…Time was so short and she only wished that her greatest wish; while small to the universe would come true.

As for now she'd only hoped Allie hadn't noticed, and would continue to live carefree, she'd tell her once her final plans were in order, otherwise this would have been nothing but a big waste…a worthless attempt, and that was something she'd never believe.

-------------------

As the ball bounced down the hall, the princess giggled and ran after it and attempted to pounce it. Though her luck was sour, as she missed the pounce and ended up rolling onto her side, with Quentix closely following her movements, he allowed himself to smile softly. He was responsible for her well being as well as keeping her entertained; she was his only friend who indeed was his only true advocate.

"Hey Quentix?" her voice shook him from his thoughts and brought him back to the real world, to this end his eyes focused on her and had looked her in the eye; a cat's curiosity at it's keenest.

"What is princess? Are you hurt?" he came to her side and had offered her his hand, there offering to help here from the ground.

She took his hand and shook her head though, letting him help her up and start to dust off her long night gown, it was probably the only thing she'd wear that could get dirty without her mother trying to yell at her too badly.

"I'm curious Quentix, when mom was touching you…here." Her voice was curious enough, she'd pointed his nether regions, this move instant getting a blush from her friend had made her tilt her head towards him, what was making him blush so much?

Rubbing his cheeks, he noticed he became flustered and then quickly moved to explain. "Um…well your mother does that to make herself feel better she says. She says it helps her think, and she's been so much like a mother to me, I just really want to see her happy." He gave the vaguest thought that was still truth from his mind, and she seemed to nod to him in understanding.

"Mom tells me that males are a commodity or something like that, she confuses me sometimes when she starts talking about boys. But she tells me that they like being touched there." Her words again found Quentix's cheeks turning soft red. "What's wrong Quentix?" she asked her friend once more.

"Well, it does feel funny but I don't know about good. I just get this strange feeling inside of my stomach and it makes me kind of want more while I feel strange and even a little sad about it." He told her the truth, since it was the only thing that he felt was right.

"Well that's weird, but…I don't get it, maybe you can show me?" she asked him curiously, coming a little closer and taking his hand in her own and giving it a soft nuzzle. "What do you say we go try this?" she took him with her towards her room, not knowing that this was just what the palace guard was looking forward to.

"Hold it right there! Trying to do sick things to our king's princess are you runt? Consider this your end, you know the law straight to the dungeons!" the guard grabbed his hand and yanked him from the princess and began to drag him away from her.

The Princess gave a cry and started to run after them, coming to the guard's sleeve and began to tug on it. "Leave him alone! It's not his fault, leave Quentix alone!!" she growled and started to struggle with the dog guard, going as far as biting his hand.

The guard let off a yelp and backhanded her with his other hand. "Little witch! I'll see to you late- oolp!" his new surprise came when Quentix had flipped him forward and rushed to the Princess's side.

"Persefani…are you okay?" he said as he helped her back up to her feet, his eyes narrowing at the guard as he saw her bleeding muzzle, he drew her in and hugged her close.

"I'm…I'm…I'm gonna tell mom on him." She said in a soft whimper, using both of her paws to hold her muzzle while huddling against Quentix. She nuzzled his shoulder softly, just glad that he was so protective.

The guard picked up his spear and gave a snort; he'd end this here and now. "You know what kid? I'll tell ya what, I'll just kill you and leave the princess beaten…I'll say that I had to kill this vicious little beast that was trying to rape their daughter. Though I might've come too late." He looked at her and licked his muzzle, he'd hated the king enough to do so, and he'd probably get away with it. "They'll never believe the little bitch, just my word as a guard of 4 years and loyal service."

"You'll never get the chance, its scum like you that I truly hate. My mom taught me…how to deal with pieces of waste like you." His words came in a smooth cold tone, his fighter's mode that had matured as he had.

Quentix gently drew from the princess and told her to stay back against the wall, just as the guard thrusted the spear at his head; the blade end grazing his fur but still missing him. Quent's foot soon rose and kicked the second jab attempt to his side; he was anything but a push over.

"What the hell…?! Doesn't matter if you can throw a few blows kid, I'm gonna kill you either way." The guard's finality was serious enough, but the thrusts of the spear were proof that he only held it like he could use it; poorly overall.

Quentix's eyes focused on the canine's face, while the spear came, he pushed the blade off to his side with his wrist, and moved in closer; this along surprising the canine and leaving him stunned, even as Quentix's foot had swept his feet from beneath him.

The dog was up within moments, as the princess's scream pierced the hallway, it wouldn't take long for help to come. The guard turned to the princess, only in time to get kicked in his back, turning with the spear and thrusting it at Quentix once more.

Quentix kicked the spear down and stepped onto it, taking what was mere seconds to race along it's end and to jump kick the canine's chin hard; the force of the blow forcing his head to snap back into the wall hard. While Quentix landed, Persefani raced to his side and hugged into him as he shuffled them away from the downed canine.

As the numerous footsteps of the guards came, they were joined by a single loud roar. King Roemand's eyes widened at the sight of the guard, the blood on the floor from the groaning dog guard and worse…the blood on his huddling daughter's face.

His eyes focused on Quentix, whose gaze just knew something, knowledge filling them of his soon to be future…something in shadows. The King's roaring voice only signified his thoughts.

"Quueentix!!" the king began to march closer, while Persefani huddled closer and whimpered softly, she knew it herself that her playmate and friend wasn't going to leave this unscathed.

The guards huddled around the downed guard and picked him up, taking him and his weapon along towards the west wing, indeed there was much to be spoken about.

(End Chapter.)

Doesn't it seem bleak? Quentix saves Persefani, but King Roemand despises him and comes across this scene. What was is ahead for Quent'?

Come R&R and think for yourselves.

-Quentix


	7. Chapter: Judgment and Condemnation

**Chapter 6: Judgment and Condemnation **

"Explain yourself slave." The king threatened Quentix, how he wanted to kick him, but he knew his daughter would get in the way; he cursed his daughter and his queen's protection of the kit when they were near.

"The guard attacked the princess; he struck her with his fist and made her bleed. I attacked the guard to protect her." His words were simple and to the point, but he knew in his experience the king would doubt him and probably with his hateful intent try to be rid of the kit.

"And in your defense guard?" the king knew the guard attacked his daughter, this pervert had rubbed his daughter and received a warning before; but he hated Quentix with a passion and hadn't planned on letting him go.

"The princess told me to feel her up, that mutt got offended and attacked me, then I tried to hit him; she got in the way and I accidentally hit her with my fist. Your majesty that little bastard needs to be hung or have his head chopped off. He's a big nuisance and deserves to be punished." The angry canine quickly retorted, holding back the blood from his nose and growling at the pain in his head; his mind was still swimming from the kick to the chin and then hitting the wall.

"Daddy he's lying!! Quentix saved me from him, he tried to rape me!" Persefani cried out to her father, she used the cloth Quentix gave her and held it to her bleeding muzzle, tears still freshly stinging her eyes.

"Take the guard and hang him, bring the rodent to my throne room; protecting you or not Persefani attacking a guard is an offense. You know our laws, I'm sorry dear." His words were hollow, for the grin on his face spoke his pleasure from the laws he knew so well. It was true that hitting a guard was an offense, something Quentix knew all too well.

"B-but Daddy! He was just helping me, please bend the rules, don't hurt Quentix…" she looked up at him with teary eyes, and had just felt her bottom lip quivering, while her father knelt to her; running his fingers under her chin softly.

"Sorry sweetie, I can't change the laws and everything comes with payments." He whispered this to her before rubbing her head and then walking off towards his throne room.

The guard was quick to struggle on his way out, the end was upon him and he'd sooner damned this king, "You bastard! Mark my words Roemand, negativity builds up until it can no longer take anymore, then there's penance to pay." His final words heard as they passed the corner.

Quentix and Persefani remained embraced until the guards yanked him off of her, and the nurse had taken Persefani by her hand and brought her down the hall to treat her muzzle. While the guards dragged Quentix down the hall, striking him and growling at him for the loss of their friend…

"Well scab, you finally did it…ha just once more and I get to do what I've always wanted to do to you. I won't lie Quentix; I want your head mounted on my private trophy wall. I want your guts so I may eat them and your corpse… you've been a thorn in my side since you were old enough to talk better about three years ago now." He stood some odd feet away from a roughed up Quentix, and turned to face him.

"Attacking a guard not once in your life, but twice now earns you a trip to the gladiator kennels. I've been waiting so that I might kill you personally on the battlefield on that circuit soon, I'm the champion here as you see, I'm a warrior king and I don't lose, you little turd I'm going claim your skeleton as my trophy." The king's laugh radiated through the walls of the throne room, no need to say that this was going to end badly. "Any last words from you slave?" the words spoken so smugly from him.

"You still hate me always as you have over the years, but you've never broken me…it's funny I'm in favor of not only daughter but your mate, the Queen as well. I've been here for as long as I can remember, and still you're nothing to your own Queen…how does that feel?" the words came cold, clear; without any emotion and the reaction, was the king's face darkening.

The King's retort was a foot across his face, and a dagger jabbed into his ribs. "You'll die slowly, for your judgment is done now. You meet the Grim Reaper as you fight in the gladiator circuit." He sneered at Quentix, who showed no signs of the radiating pain in his body, he knew however that he was bleeding and it had been a slow leak now.

"Gear this garbage up and toss him in the ring, no weapons…his first fight is now." The king wanted to ensure he died, with nothing he'd be dead for certain and he knew this.

"What about the dagger?" the guard said, making sure that his majesty knew about it.

"It's jagged, if he pulls it out, it will cause more blood loss." The king grinned again at the loss; he was suffering something bad now. He knew that he'd suffer from this kind of pain, something that potentially dangerous to his life.

Quentix was dragged off towards the Gladiator ring, while he was suffering from such serious pain, he felt out somehow through the pain…his twin; and gave a pained smile as he was dragged, they were alive.

------------

"Augh!" Allie's cry of pain drew her mother out of the cave, and over to her young daughter's side as she held her ribs. Allie was whimpering gently and holding her stomach, the link between her and Quentix screamed back to life with his pain.

The pain between the twins was a sharp stabbing pain, she could truly feel the serrated edged dagger buried inside of his gut. Her eyes glowed a soft green, refracting their link; there a pained smile rose to her lips. Something that Nightingale was suddenly curious about.

"Allie what is it? What pains you so?" she said as she sounded worried, moving in closer and trying to curl her arms around her daughter and embracing her softly.

"It's Quentix mommy, he's in great pain…he's alive…I'm so happy but…the pain is really really bad." Her words came out in a strained voice of pain, she was suffering from the pain there; she knew without a doubt he'd had serious harm inflicted upon him.

Nightingale's senses had dulled dramatically with the passing months, and she had given off a weak sigh as she reached out to the pain. She did her best to calm the pain that she sensed. She smiled gently, tears soon filling her eyes; her young boy was still alive. He was alive and well, or at least still breathing despite all he was suffering now.

"I knew it mom, I knew Quent' wasn't dead yet. He's still alive and still okay for now. He's not fading, because I can feel his strong will; can't you too?" she asked her mother in some small curiosity, noting the faded look in her mother's eyes.

"Yes sweetie, mommy can sense Quentix too. I nulled the pain as best as I could. I didn't want you and your brother to suffer anymore. But hopefully he can get that wound sealed and not struggle with it." Her words left Allie a little wavering, and anxious.

"He'd better overcome whatever he's dealing with, all you taught him mom...and what dad taught him too. You made sure he could defend himself, with his mind and hand to hand like me." She was proud of what she'd learned, and her ensured will and belief in the arts that she'd learned. They were righteously strong enough to push her on in her belief in her brother.

If anything it could be sure that Quent felt a lot better on his end, from the good will and love he felt…he knew it and had clung to what love he could feel from his sister and mother; they hadn't forgotten him at all.

-- -- -- -- --

"Mommy! Quentix has been-", her message cut short by her mother who picked her up softly in her arms lightly. She'd rocked her weeping daughter against her form gently.

"I know dear, I can do nothing about your father's orders as of now…I can cushion the blow, as long as Quentix survives the gladiator circle. Just pray dear, that's all we can do for Quentix is believe in him." She was genuinely worried about Quentix, she was like a mother to him; it made it strange for her. But she still held other interests, none that she wouldn't act on; even despite the maternal bond they'd developed over the years.

She held Persefani in her lap and patted her back while she closed her eyes, knowing that Quentix was even now being suited up in some armor mail given to him. He was given a small mask, but a smaller loincloth than the weighted one; in fact it had been one simply of rags that was put onto him. He'd chosen during this to let his hair down as he stood under the scorching sun.

There was apparently no time for him to have taken a moment in the pit room, he was dressed by guards and then tossed into the sand, which pressed the dagger a little deeper. He took this under point and had gotten up. He took a stance, much to his offense of the pain in his ribs, his eyes though only for a minute focusing on a rather pretty vixen being lead from the dirty arena. His eyes for once in many years had flickered, a very soft one as he felt his cheeks turn pink; what was it about this stranger who'd totally ignored him?

He quickly turned his head, at hearing the voice of one opponent; a heavily armored Musk-Ox whose weapon of choice was an extra long spear. "So, you are our opponent? A kit? Jeez, the king must be getting stupid in his age. I was looking for a CHALLENGE, not some squirt whose already been stabbed. Oh well…I'll end it quick alright kid?" the musk ox's honor had obviously been better than his partner's, a dingo that moved from behind his friend and had him smirking.

"Well kid, I'm gonna make it slow. You see, I'm twice as fast as my friend, and I've no intention of leaving you in one piece. I'm going to mutilate your corpse when I'm done. Such a pretty face can't be allowed to die easily." The dingo didn't wait for the commencement of battle; he opened up by racing at Quentix.

"…" there was nothing to say, Quent' made the first move and brought his foot up in an arc, catching the dingo's face as he almost suddenly appeared there. Though Quent paid more attention to the Ox, who'd started to circle the two.

The Dingo backed off a few feet and spat on the floor, growling shortly after, "So you can fight a little and you're fast? Ha…no matter." This said as from behind his back lashed a blurring point, in which Quentix threw himself backwards from, this of which still stung his belly as it sliced into his stomach. "Like it kid? It's my bladed whip. A pretty good mark on you, I dare say."

Quentix ignored his words, and quickly threw himself into a forward tumble, catching the dingo off guard for a moment; while Quentix's clawed foot tore across his face, sending the Dingo down into a tumble, with surprising efficiency. Though he had moments only to roll out of the way from the Musk ox's large foot, stamping where he once was.

This rolling continued, each time more blood being left on the sand before Quentix pushed himself into a horizontal spiral twist, and landed on his feet before continuing with his momentum into a series of more swift back flips.

The ox stopped his charge as Quentix stopped flipping, the blood seeming more and more to have left its trail on the floor; he hesitated at the kit's falling to a knee at his next moment. The dingo however had gotten up and sent the whip lashing at him, this got Quentix to throw his body to the ground quickly; as his mind got to work on strategy with his current situation...

"Stupid fox! You resist the inevitable, give it up and die!" his over emphasis on what was 'inevitable' made Quentix stop defending; this man was truly the weaker of the two. But as soon as he'd started forward, a mighty thrust of the spear had ripped into his side; shooting red hot pain through out his body. He'd forgotten about the musk ox, and the Dingo had let off a cry of near joy and rapture.

"Yes! Good shot Marlo, he's not going anywhere after that." He watched Quentix had collapsed on the ground; with his blood more quickly mixing with the sand. The Dingo moved in on him and had kicked Quent onto his back with a snort, placing his foot on Quentix's trachea and beginning to push down. "I should kill you this way. Stupid kit, you've been alive too long…you're 10 and should be tasting soil permanent- arrgh!!" there was only the sudden cry from the dingo, as Marlo pulled back and took a stance with his spear before him.

He found his friend on the floor, his foot twitching as his blood pooled around its side, there was the same serrated dagger that was inside of Quentix's stomach now in the Dingo's thigh. This before it was pulled from him the dingo and held steadily now, by the staggering kit.

"…C-come…" his words spoken most weakly, as by now his eyes had glazed over, and body all but cold. Quentix had frozen in that stance, before his day went black on him… the last thing he heard was, "Victor, Quentix the vermin!" and could feel arms moving him. But it left nothing for him now, just cold and clammy in feeling.

(End Chapter)

Well, what happened to Quentix? How did he win a fight that was against him from the beginning?

Heh well I know you could probably, wait to see what is soon to happen next.

R&R.

-Quent


	8. Chapter: A Long Day's End

Chapter 7: Typical Ending Day, pains after pleasures

The years of suffering for Quentix seemed to blow by without much trouble for him. Suffering a near death in the first match he'd ever had in the arena was nothing. It was only the beginning of his troubles, with the King's new ruling standing; Quentix was up for free game, he was a target to be marked off by the King of Dune and that wasn't something to be let go easily. However the kit quickly adapted to this way of life, soon by his second battle he'd already been able to handle himself without too far of a problem pushing him.

He found his life difficult however, during the past year he'd been forced to deal with things on a regular level; dealing with having to pleasure the Queen during the day and then fighting by midday, with his last duties once more to the Queen. He'd detested being used by the Queen; often it was his being groped or his having to do so to the Queen. While he'd lost his virginity to Queen Pandeminia, she only pursued him all the more for what she called his 'magic'. The King hadn't been blind to such things, he knew well what his Queen used Quentix for; which only added to his hatred and detesting the young fox's very existence.

"My Quentix! You've had another successful day in the pits I hear!" she opened her arms to the larger kit now, he wasn't a match as far as height, but at 13 now he was a figure that was to be feared; he became known well as the 'Jaded Fox' for his tenacity to fight everything that came his way. He never backed down during his punishments when the Queen was away, in the standing fact he'd never let himself be whipped lest he was being punished by the Queen herself; he decided it best to let her get away with such treachery. It was something for him to know that if he resisted the Queen he'd receive worse. He had been still playing with the elder Persefani; whom now had turned 16 just recently, she was a beautiful feline who'd easily mirrored her mother's beauty, to the many on-looking guards who always stared after her had received a death glare from her friend; they knew better than to mess with the pride of the kingdom, lest they'd suffer a cold death at the hand of Quentix's rage.

The Queen's fondling was a common part of life for him, he gave a soft sigh as she sat him in her lap; her claws now more voraciously running over his ribs and down his sides slowly, she nibbled on his left ear happily. She was getting herself excited with such ease, it was just the way she knew things were in her corner; since she never could be caught in her chambers, and it had been a new law of the King's. One she took full advantage of, they'd said well that not even the king could enter neither his daughter's chambers nor his queen's; nor could they to enter his own if he left the seal for 'do not disturb' up. Things were writ well in the law, the queen imagined that he had been sleeping with servant girls and that was something she could care less about since she had her Quentix.

"Give your lady what she wants Quentix." She purred to him and licked his lips, turning him around and pressing her muzzle to his entirely as she kissed him hard; with a fiery need that was deep inside of her, some 'itch' that she often preferred him to scratch for her.

Quentix simply did as he was long trained to do, he grew into the role of seducing man-servant and even now had fed her lust, by pressing his tongue into her maw and rolling it against her inner cheeks now during this; his body grinding as he felt her paws reach up to hold his waist. He gave a little murr at her touch, he'd grown to feel it and react accordingly; whether she could tell he enjoyed it or not was obvious. He knew she couldn't tell as his movements and skill had been so well practiced that he was almost perfect at it. Though not enjoying it was impossible, he learned from time and time ago that such things were impossible; his body would react and give him impulses of pleasure that was being generated so he took them as they came.

Queen Pandeminia had drawn back with a low growl, it was a groan of anticipation and need that was easily seen to be growing inside of her; she placed Quentix on the bed and had given him a purring command. "Strip down for me Quentix, dance for me…the way that only _you_ can dance." She sat back in the chair, holding back her need to watch him dance; she found it always made it better before they got to the act itself.

"My Queen." He said it softly, in a sultry but still droning matter; it made him feel a little better to know she couldn't tell the difference between sultry and droning voices that were forced. So he began his dance as she had asked him to, he stood on the plush bed with his paws raised above his head, clasping together as his upper-body shifted first, giving off a full body sway; so well practice it seemed to be second nature for his motions to be moved in such a way. The seduction began here and now, the expert dance of the young adult had begun.

The Queen had reacted to the first move for surely, she gave off a visible shiver that shook her body the way down; it forced a need to burn at her core, an ache that had started to form and make her shift uncomfortably with a need within. "Yes…that's it…" her words were whispered to him where he stood.

The pale candle light had danced off of the fur from the young fox, as his hips swayed from left to right during his upper body had almost seemed to be perfectly still; but his intense jade eyes had focused on her and down right pierced her soul. His hips pace was slow, in a shifting pattern of such beauty; it could be compared to the hula dancers of an ancient civilization. He stepped forward on his tip toes while his body had swayed from one side to the other, the motions being slowed down to perfect precision; he made no mistakes and had even continued as slowly, he knelt down before her with his hips frantically shaking as he grew wilder by the moment. He became jaunty within his actions, with pace picking up despite the fact it was suddenly cut short by the queen; that pounced Quentix over and pinned him down.

"No more…Rrrr! I can bare no more of your movements, but I will have you to fix my inner itch now." She hissed this to him, her hips pinning the smaller fox to the bed's soft surface with force and authority. She gave him a nibble on the back of his ear, while she reached that tie for his jeweled loincloth at his hip and pulled the cord. She wasted no time in removing that and his jeweled chest plate; she let them clank on the floor while she sat up in his lap and grinded into him deeply; pushing down on him hard and rolling her hips against his, giving off a seductive grin as she heard her kit mewling and whining in pleasure from her grinding. She liked her forceful teasing that she showed him, that was something from the first day she broke him in to know; was that she played hard and took what she wanted without wait.

She massaged his sheath with her hips and her warm kitty lips that had been more than first known by him, she heard him give a soft yelp from her feeling her hot fluids upon his sensitive fox hood; which emerged under the force of her hips and the grinding that pushed so much into him. Indeed he knew what was coming, she never waited for him to be 'ready' she enjoyed him from lowest low to the pinnacle that she'd force him to reach.

His mind had ran over the patterns he'd learned about the Queen the past few years that he'd been used for this; it seemed no less than 4 times a week and sometimes extra. She often made him suffer through orgasms and rode him down until she was a satisfied; when they were done, she always cuddled him close and often fell to sleep holding him. He was allowed to leave without waking her and go about his business after, he counted the check-list off since he knew just what he had planned after this; more forbidden training of his own martial arts that he was putting into a kata-form to keep and maintain a mental record of it.

His thoughts snapped back to the reality upon feeling her come upon him, he felt her finger claws encircling his tender fox hood and then pressing it straight to her puffy nether lips, with a perverse smirk upon her face, she spoke in a darkened tone; telling him just what he was in for.

"Dear young prey, enjoy your use this day for it will be a fierce love greater than any day other you have felt." The words had barely left her lips when her hips descended, drawing the male into her luscious lips; to what action brought a purr from her lips and a yelp from Quentix.

Her finger claws grasped his defined shoulders and dug into his fur and flesh, pushing him back against the mattress as her hips pushed down in an arc motion; completely sheathing Quentix inside of her, to which she gave a satisfied moan and arched her back slightly. Her claws retracted as her paws moved to his chest when she began to rock her hips upon his own, she pushed her hips down and wiggled from the left to the right on him; enjoying his gasps had become a pleasure worth any treasure to her.

Beneath her, Quentix shivered and elicited a soft cry when she came down on him again; while all the time within her he'd been growing solid and firm. His length filling the feline's moist and experienced core, there the sensitive flesh was molded to him directly; forced in a flexing manner around his length and squeezing him until she could feel the thickness of his pulsing veins within her.

"So hard, my little pet…you know just the way to make me feel." She mused idly, in the throes of her own passion; while her hips descended upon his once more, now having worked up a fine rhythm of her rocking and pumping her hips down on him. She could feel his complete size growing, she also felt what most she treasured; the bulbous form at the base of his fox hood that had matured with his age more completely. "Mmm, now we can truly lock together as nature intended us to do…" she growled it out softly and doubled her efforts, hips swaying and her momentum being used to draw him in swiftly when she'd drawn back slightly; she did all she could to take him to hilt consistently.

Her arduous pace hadn't began to show with her, the only way one could tell it was taking her some kind of effort, was the beautiful glaze of sweat upon her fur that had showed in the dim moonlight; it gave her a kind of hazy effect when she moved, it almost made this despicable act beautiful in a strange way. Her grunts and moans seemed to be proof that her pet was succeeding in pleasing her by laying beneath her; most of all she felt best since she could feel his release coming, she knew she'd be sending him through that, the choice was never his.

"Yess…Quentix, give me your essence once more; give me your child and that I care not…mmm I think I might enjoy the extra slave." Her words murmuring just the deepest of her inside thoughts; none of which were obviously kind, they packed such wickedness attributed to a wretch of existence.

Her hips within merely the first 30 minutes had already become a blur of motion, the slapping of her hips into Quentix's own now becoming a resounding concerto that was music to her ears; she was most of all surprised that he hadn't given into her yet, the knot was teasing her cunt lips and she knew; but still the more she wanted it was proven through her action and pace that was doing nothing but growing more with her. Though the fruits of her labor were about to be shown.

She had struck her gold and made sure she had been pressed straight to his base, her eyes closing slowly and rolling up into the back of her lids as she felt the white hot explosion come for Quentix; she could feel the rapid pulsing and the delicious heated liquids racing into her, it pushed her into her first lovely orgasm. Though even while she had exploded in her ecstacy, she put her weight down and curled her toes as she pushed onto him during her release; so desperate to feel them lock with his knot in her.

"R-r-esis-tant!" was what she managed to hiss, so very broken up from point to point of her words; she growled and bared down as her lips spread and spread largely around her pet's new formed knot. She bit her lip and heard the much audible 'plop' of her lips folding around his knot and taking him…oh she felt wonderful now. There was a fine line crossed now that she was in a sea of pain and pleasure from the afterglow of release. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself and would make a note later; she had to take him with his knot maturely out.

"You did well my pet, mmm…we will stay tied for a while and then later…you may go for your newest detail; you will escort my daughter out of the kingdom for the next month. You will be helping her learn how to defend herself, be her guardian, and that silly friendship you've managed to maintain." She mused over it, tapping his nose as she rocked her hips onto his.

"You amaze me, since you know Roemand despises you, yet you still remained friends with her…I don't understand how you found some sweetness past the brat we've raised, but you affected for the better. A fine job Quentix, now let's see if you can do it again; teach her in this month and you'll be more than justly rewarded." She purred the words out, planning to show him so much more; the bitter fruits were his to take of.

--- Three Hours later ---

With his rape now over, the young kit had washed up and trained his time off, he had very little time to himself; but of such was to read….to read and think on himself. He knew he'd made it far, but he silently wondered how much more could he take? This time with the princess would be a break; he just wondered how far he'd be pushed through this; a spirit finally beginning to waver under the pressure of life. Then he gave a soft groan and rubbed his waist, feeling the pain from the Queen's driving hips, and nursing wounds from her claws along his shoulders and body. Sometimes he wondered, if he could really take the stress o was he just slowly wearing away? time would wtell for him he guessed.

(End Chapter)

The chapter was lemony you noticed, I wanted to give you an example of what the Queen does to Quentix whenever she feels like it. It isn't quite as gentle as it was this time. Though this was a fine example of a fine end of a day, it isn't so the best for him to deal with.

R&R.


	9. Chapter: Angry Eyes Upon Thee

Author Notes: A fair warning to all reader, this chapter holds some sexual contact; more so than the last chapter. For those who don't appreciate the contact I just give a fair warning to skip the portions as I mark then okay? Just wanted all of that out the way. Now on with the Chapter.

(End Author Notes)

--- ---

Chapter 8: Gently Stolen away, Angered eyes of a Kingdom upon thee

The bright sunny morning had Quentix awaken in the small satin pillow-bed that the Queen had gotten for him. Slowly yawning and rolling onto his side and coming to rise on his feet; the metal of his loincloth and chest plate rattling as the chain-link hit the floor. Quentix had yawned and sighed a little. He was used to a rough morning of waking up in his room, it was a long night of rst; but at least it hadn't been with the Queen snuggled up against him in his sleep. But his alone time had been intruded upon and the voice that spoke had told him.

"Quentix, my sweet dear...your awake in time to bathe with me." the Queen's sultry tone told him just what was planned, her voice was so seductive; it was too bad he was disturbed by her need of him so much. He was at least happy to be able to survive...she'd ravaged him as often as she could every day.

In truth he knew between the dungeon, the gladiator arena, and the Queen's ravagings he'd be worn to nothing; despite all of his training. She too much out of him, she clawed him and bit his neck; he was a helpless ragdoll beneath her, but there was no way that she had unleashed her greatest of desires upon him. This lioness was deeply perverse in her nature, he knew she was just holding back something that she would have done to him.

He was bothered by the latter of the proposal for the bath, but he knew better than to resist her, since she was just going to get annoyed if so. He preferred her happy, so he decided to lay it on thick so to speak. "I would love to bathe with you my Queen, the bath sounds very very relaxing." his words only hinted that he might enjoy it; but she took the bait.

She scooped him up and ran her fingers along the top of his head, strumming through his hair as she took him towards her private bathing hall; away from the king's own. She ensured that her bath gave her privacy for whatever reason, locking from the inside meant no one could come in. The room had been soundproofed so her king would hear nothing. She gave a soft quiver of anticipation of what lay ahead. She nibbled on Quent's ear on the way down the hall.

There was nothing from Quent but a little dread of what lay ahead, the Queen had never taken him in the bath before, he had bathed with her many times before, washed her before as well; now would be a new and possibly fearsome experience. The nearly fearless kit did fear one thing, serious injury from her claws. Sure he'd heal, but it was a predatory sense that made him fear the larger and more dangerous being.

"The water's just gotten started." She said this upon entering, after she'd set her kit on the ground; she undid her gown back and dropped it to the floor. She gave a little purr at the cool air of the bathing hall's atmosphere. She turned her attention to Quentix and walked over to him, her hips swaying with her tail high; promising domination to the kit.

(---Sexual Content: Warning---)

He let his ears fold back over his ears while he looked up at her, she was strangely beautiful; in a morbid sense he feared that beauty of the queen. He was thrust back into reality when she pushed him back forceful, his body free falling back into the water.

"My my Quentix, I didn't realize you'd grown to lust for me that much." She giggled now, enjoying the gawking at her; though she didn't guess that it was in some fear and even some peculiarity of it. The thought was cast aside the moment she had jumped into the water.

While the water soaked around the two, it seemed well that the Queen had no question of her plans; she was already moving in on Quentix. She put him to the side of the wall, giving a soft pant as she moved into his lap; knees rubbing against the side of his legs.

"Here we are...all alone, you're going to want more." she said this, never knowing nor really caring about Quent's feelings on the matter; her world was enough for her.

She had softly grinded against his sheath, her movements with the expierence had drawn his foxhood out of the sheath. Her shifting hips had made her nether regions ripe, her petals showing well now. "Mmn, the water is just fine...and..unnh..perfect." She whispered now as her lips had sheathed him at her base.

Those hips of the lioness queen had already descended and pushed his foxhood deeply into her snatch, now her lips clenching hungrily around him; craving his essence to fill her again. There had been more things crooked here about her union with him again, she was just enjoying the need of her little kit.

Quentix cried out in a yelp, his gasping soon following that as the water sloshed around them. His soft breaths could clearly be heard in rhythm "Hnn...Uh...Uh...nnngh!" the soft cries of his matching her pumping his working against him.

The Queen had her claws burrowed into his shoulders now, holding him still as her hips fell with full force; her heat showing him no mercy now. As so she had continued to ravage the poor kit, he was stuck in the bath with her four over 4 hours of the morning...the time passed for the Queen and Quentix rather slowly and pleasure filled; well pleasure for one of them at least...

-- -- -- -- (---End of Content---) -- -- -- --

It was finally time for the convoy to go, the Princess was off on her first trip away from the palace and from the safety of the kingdom. Quentix knew that his friend would require his full protection and she'd have it, he owed her that much for being his life long friend; the only one he could trust.

King Roemand and Queen Pandemenia sat on their thrones, it was a final word with their daughter and her guardian, the best arena fighter seen in years, Quentix Starwing.

"Listen here scum, if anything happens to my daughter; your head comes off. The only reason why you're protecting her is because its tradition; the best arena fighter serves as high guardian for the princess." the king roared to him, it was the way he attempted to scare him; but it hardly worked. The retort from his daughter only further took his bluster away.

"Pipe down daddy, Quentix knows how to handle himself; he saved me twce before. Both times from the Palace guard, he is the best kind of a protector for this." the words full of the kind of fondness for her friend she'd developed over time. She adjusted her battle skirt, the beautiful pink silk-like material was in truth a durable stitch work done to work like lightweight chainmail. It was good to travel light, this garb was fit to protect her from as much as a broadsword.

"Yes Roemand, there is no one better for the job. He protects me regularly like he did at the arena the last time? When that cage fighter tried to come up the stands, he acted faster; faster than you could." she pointed it out bluntly.

That move got a deeper growl from King Roemand, but he gave a little sigh and shook his head at her. "Very well...get out of here fox, before I decided to change tradition; protect her or die." he said it again, the thret not put forth with much effort this time.

With that last word both Quentix and Princess Persefani were off; with her hanging on the slightly smaller fox's arm now. She was thinking of how fun the trip would be, but most of all her time alone with Quentix; she had longed for this a long time. Finally...I can tell him how I feel...what I've realized... her words came to herself, she cooed softly and smiled.

-- -- -- -- --

The guards had set up several fake decoys in case of attack, there were several plans of defense for the princess; Quentix was the final plan. The rest of the guard followed suit with this taking each a single lioness into each other cart; decoys well watched after and cared for. The night was quiet and the princess had felt the cart moving into the center of the carts on the travel, she was in the one just to the back of the middle decoy cart; riding with Quentix made her feel safe.

While Quentix had stood alert, his senses all used around him; he missed the longing gaze of his friend the princess. She was staring at him softly, watching his every action with intent; there was something about her...predatory that he hadn't seen.

Then it happened! One of the cart's had a wheel split and Quentix knew it. "Duck under the blanket, don't move, I'm going to help the others." He was watching out for her, if he acted like she wasn't there; she wasn't there. She did as she was told and hid in the blanket while he headed into action.

"Hold it right there rodent, move and we kill this girl." It had been 10 raiders, ah...the old horse thief style act. They picked the wrong group to attack, especially the wrong threat made.

"Let her go and I let you live, one chance and it closes quickly." He offered the threat as an alternative, a few of the men were shaken; while the leader seemed to doubt it and held up bravado. "I see...you're new around here, that gives you one fair warning before I carry out your execution."

The reaction from Quent was enough to make several of the 10 leave, about 4 of them actually chose to be smart about what they had decided to do, though it was only that lot of them that had done so; the other 6 chose something very brutal sadly.

"Fear a half breed bastard like you? You must be joking!" the fools had really chosen their path to death well, the 6 tried surrounding him first; while he just sighed.

"Very Well." it seemed that the young kit still hadn't a problem being responsible for the death of those who were most deserving and ones like this seemed to fit the bill well for being idiots who wanted the death.

The first move was Quent's, in that moment from his waist belt flew a blade; tossed into the first raider's neck. Though shock was taking hold off the other 5 remaining; Quentix flew like fire and thrust the spear into the chest of a second raider.

"You bastard!" one of the raider's had cried out to him and attacked him from behind, raising a scimitar and swinging it down on him; hitting nothing but sand.

Quentix was in the air already, having sensed the emotional change gave him the advantage easily, he spiraled and brought the spear's pointed tip into the skull of the third raider to meet death; he tore the spear from the skull and disappeared again into a curl of sand.

The other three backed up quickly, turning to run while they could, and Quentix let them flee. "Return and there will be no mercy, I will hunt you and kill you." he said it coldly, holding the spear in his right hand, as the tip dripped with blood of the infidels; his direction turned back to Persefani's cart as he started back to it without a word.

His actions had left the royal guard in some shock, then a surprise to the kit's ears; a cheer from the guards from so swift an action. He protected the princess without fail and left none dead amongst the guards, deep down his mother's principles for protecting others stood; though it skewed into this bloody path to retribution to evil on Dune.

--- --- ---

Upon his return Quentix did see the fear his Persefani's eyes, never had she seen the cold and bloody side that her friend had taken in the arena; she'd only seen the lovingly side which still existed. She gave a soft whimper a moment, noting a small wound on his shoulder; seeming that she could accept such brutality that was him.

"Quent...you're bleeding." she said as she came to him and had placed her fingers on his right arm, drawing it out and wrapping it quickly in a bandage wrap; she drew the first aid that the cart had on it. She also signaled to the driver that she'd be going to rest, it was later in the evening; so both sides of the cart were binded up tightly.

"It's nothing Persefani, though I am sorry that you had to see this side of me...how I never wanted you to know I was capable of that; of this blood and death that I could easily give people." his mouth opened and was stopped right after; he knew she'd hear no more.

"No more Quent, please don't say anymore...its okay, I don't want to miss that side of you or what you have to offer anymore." it was the time that the princess had reflected a look that made Quentix well give a look of unsureness, he looked at her eyes and had drawn his fingers up to her cheeks; blushing now as he stroke her fur.

"You shouldn't Persefani...you shouldn't feel that way about me, your father and especially your mother wouldn't like it, you know...what she's done with don't you?" he looked at her softly, still cheeks flushed while he saw that look in her eye; he was just so unbelieving when she nodded.

"I don't care, I know what she's done with you, from the scars on you and how you flinched when we would play; you just bared it and smiled at me. You never wanted me to know anything was wrong with you." she shook her head and finished the bandage, before she pushed him onto the pillows that lined the whole of the cart; she leaned down over him and soon enough was straddling him.

(Sexual Content ahead: Warning)

"I've always wondered what made you so different from me Quent, I discovered it for myself when I was 13; I came into the personal discovery of pleasure that was unwanted down there. It was all to myself...I've been wanting to feel it for real...I mean what a nice male could offer me." she was rubbing her waist above his gently, leaning down over him and licking his nose softly.

"B-but...your parents, th-they'll not want this union...you musn't." he said as he started to rise, hoping she'd understand; but the claws in his shoulders spoke to him otherwise. He stopped moving as they were soft still, but they were firm.

She suddenly gave a soft frown and scowled a little, "Quentix...I'm offering myself to you, don't you know what that means to me..? I feel for you like I never could for any other male, I hate my suitors...they are all older and cruel like my father. I need a real male, I don't care if we're not the same species or if you are a slave." she promptly grinded a little harder into his waist, before rising and undoing the tie for his loincloth; drawing it to the side.

"You will be my first and my only, you understand? I've got my birthday wish ahead and I can make whoever I wish my slave...I will choose you." she said with a little smile, she wasn't like her mother; but the ends seemed the same.

Quentix was still blushing, he watched her pull her gown up and remove her undergarments; the kindest of silks that graced her lithe body. He noticed she let the gown remain on still, she straddled him again and let the gown settle on the floor around them.

"In case the guards looks in they will think we are playing...I know they've seen up play pounce before...so many times before, they undress me with their eyes; dirty scoundrels and miscreants pretending to be guards." she said in a soft shiver, she felt his sheath building up and rocked her hips into his gently.

"I want you to enjoy softness Quentix, I want you to enjoy our first time together. This will be the true first time for us both now." she leaned down now full time, resting her paws at his sides, rubbing along his hardened body; just admiring what work he'd done.

He was her best friend and now to become her lover, the best part for her now was that she wanted it most of all. She felt his foxhood emerging and had leaned over and had finally pressed their lips together, for her second time now she was kissing Quentix in her life; the only difference was passion. She remembered the first kiss that had purely been an accident that she had secretly enjoyed.

(Flashback)

It was so easy to see it in the eyes of the two youngins that were playing pounce in the Princess's chambers. Quentix racing ahead of her on all four, leaping and tumbling a few times with Persefani closely follow him; with her tail swaying behind her as she ran after him on all four as well. She knew he mother hated her getting dirty that way as it wasn't the way a princess she act.

"I got you!!" she said as she leapt into the air, pouncing at him with all of her strength; her eyes ettled on where she predicted he would go.

Her prediction had paid off, even despite his early warning system; she had caught him finally! She had taken him down on his side, though she forced him to roll over onto his back and straddled him playfully; tail tip swaying behind her.

"Hey! Get offa me you! you win already!" Quentix had giggled and squirmed beneath her, causing her to shiver softly when their hips brushed; it made her blush.

Though Quent paid this no mind and remained squirming, until she pinned his waist with her knees raising to his sides while she held her eyes closed and enjoyed the tingly feeling his squirming got a moment.

"You okay?" He said it in some concern, he was wondering if his squirming was bothering her any, though she had recovered and kept her composure; though she breathed in deeply and shook her head.

"No no silly, I'm fine though I have to take my prize from you." she said with a little growl, pinning him flat to the ground and leaning her face closer to his. "A kiss from my prince." she purred, though Quent imagined she was joking about the prince mention; he was no prince.

She broke the silence by pressing her lips down to his for a moment, it was soft lip lock kiss that only lasted a few moments; though for her it was a bit longer by her mind...she had drawn back and seemed a little hazy but happy afterwards. That first kiss that her playmate paid no mind to; she cherished...

(End Flashback)

Her kiss broke at the ending of the thought, while she felt him then; she felt his foxhood had been poking her innerthigh. She smiled and licked his nose, she noticed she had made him dizzy with her kiss; she took advantage of the moment and adjusted her position above him.

She placed her feline womanhood just above his member and began to press down, her eyes shutting softly as she gasped; his rigid head had pressed into her netherlips. The first initial feeling had been strange but pleasurable to her, she could feel his length being drawn into her virginal walls; the slow part and her own tightly grasping muscular walls holding him. Her gaze looked to Quent's face and saw the gasping from him, she smiled weakly and shut her eyes as she slid down the length of him even more during the moment; with a surprise she knew he'd feel.

Quentix had placed his paws on her waist, she had allowed him to do so; he felt her hips descending on is and was thoroughly impressed at her control. He felt her walls clamping softly and massaging him on the way in; she had been planning this for long? He could tell that she had thoroughly been workin on her muscular control had she still...no, he got that answer.

"I am Quent...I have been working towards this day, I never took my own virginity; that was for you..." she said it brightly, moaning softly to her sweet friend and kissing him very gently as thoe hips that had been holding up all fo this time did finally descend.

(End Chapter)

Heh heh, yes I decided to break it off right at the beginning of the saucy stuff, hope you all can forgive me for that. But this chapter had a lot packed into it for the moment; don't worry I'll write up the next chapter much faster with all my schooling done for the summer.

Take care now all, See you next Chapter

-Quentix


	10. Chapter:Painful love in the sand dunes

Author Notes: Here I am finally picking back up into action, classes haunt me even after I have graduated. Here I am getting ready to move into the dorm, let's see if I've got it in me to write xD -j/k-, now on with the story. Things will get a little difficult now for Quentix, in the spot that he's in now. In between a tight place (no pun intended) and swords at his back.

(End Author Notes)

Chapter 9: Painful Love upon the Sand Dunes

(----Sexual Content Warning----)

Persefani cried out softly, feeling herself hilt on her new lover, her blood glistening down his foxhood; she quickly adjusted to the feelings of pain mixed with pleasure. She bit her bottom lip, in an attempt not to cry out from the delightful pleasure of him in her.

"Quent...it feels so hot, but...so very good inside of me." she smiled tenderly at him and hugged to him closely, her hips pushing down and just trying a small movement; that elicited a soft moan from her lips.

Her sweet yelps and mewls were muffled by her kiss she gave Quent, she was happy that none of the guards noticed her actions; it was for the best. She simply moved her hips, holding her beloved Quentix down while she rode him, the pain had entirely left her, she felt tingly and wonderful; enjoying every single press against her lover.

Quent didn't know how to feel now, he knew she loved him and it made him feel so blind for not sensing it before, he could feel her love in her actions. Though he was fearful...fearful of her need of him and how far it might go, he was scared of her mother finding out; that she had given her virginity to him; yet now his thoughts grew distant as pleasure began to overtake him.

"I-it feels so hot...Ahn.." He let off a soft noise, feelings her walls gripping him as he rocked his hips back into hers, it was just instinctive to enjoy her medium paced thrusts; the sound of her fleshy walls sliding up his member and then once more burying him inside of her. It was more than just the imagination of it, it was the visuals, the feeling of her around him, and it was just sheerly too overwhelming to him.

"Oohh Quentix! You feel so wonderful, I can feel you throbbing inside of me, its soo amazing!" the now ex-virgin Persefani was promptly humping her guardian virgorously at a high pace, oh her walls were twitching wonderfully as her juices rolled over his length, she left him in dire need of his release; she was riding him right into it and she knew it.

It was the sheer wonders of instinct that let her know, she knew he was close, so she began to slam her waist down harder against his, bucking into him deeply, just pinning him harder against the mattress as her cries were muffled by the searing kiss she pressed to him, she was smart enough to never once let her moans rule over her.

Her rump moved faster and faster against him, letting her need of him pace; orgasm was close and she could feel it biting at her heels, her claws gently scrtiched along his shoulders. "D-do you feel it?" she asked him while purring deeply, it began to overtake her.

Quentix could only hodl her, he marveled at her tightness and her heat; most of all just how terrific she felt around him. She wasn't like her mother, squeezing him to the point with which it hurt him; she was close there but stopped short. Instead she rode him tenderly and with care, it wasn't what he was used to feeling. He huffed and had curled his legs further around her inner calf muscles; it was how she tied them together while she moved.

"I'm so close..." He said it as his head leaned back, he yowled as his climax hit him suddenly, he wasn't just close; he was done! He exploded inside of her as he felt her walls wrapped around him firmly, then the spasming seemed only to make him yowl more, but she had long stopped his cries.

Persefani had whined and cried out, but the full flush kiss she gave Quentix a deep loving kiss as her juices spilled down his member; she felt complete now, it was contentness that washed over her as she fell onto his chest. She slowly drew back from the sloppy but heart felt kiss, her eyes looking down upon him in wonder.

(---End Sex Scene---)

There was a soft silence as she rested against her playmate and now lover, she felt more complete than she ever had in her life. She broke the silence with a purr and a nuzzle as she felt her body relaxing against him. "That was wonderful, I was lost for that moment, in the throes of passion...I could only feel our connection." She kissed him again as she left her smaller companion panting still, she giggled a little bit; like in all games they played she still wore him out.

"Persefani, I...I never felt it so gentle, you did make me feel wonderful, thank you." he had given her the words, but his face betrayed his deeper feelings.

"You're worried about what will happen now, I've given you my virginity and no one else; but I am not worried, I love you Quentix." she said as she nibbled on his neck. "Let my daddy even think about touching you, I'll show him the lessons you have been showing me." she said with a growl, instantly protective of him now.

"B-but Persefani, your mother as well...she won't like this one bit. You know there is no secret, your mother has been having me as hers for many years..." he said it and lowered his head, his shame from her mother taking him and his never being able to stop it.

"I don't care, I will make you my slave then...I can't stand that thought Quent, not of her taking my best friend, my playmate from childhood, and now...my most sacred lover. Let's run away Quentix." she said it while nuzzling him.

It made him guilty, even now he still only liked her; she was his only friend...even now he felt strange about their erotic tie; perhaps he felt in some way he did care for her as a lover. She had been his first gentle lover, the one to confess her feelings for him as she forced him to take her affections. Like her mother, but so unlike her mother and he knew this; he had only hoped it never got to that point. But her kiss brought him back from his inner thoughts.

"Mm...P-per-.mmnn." he tried to speak her name as she deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue into his muzzle and closing her eyes now as she kissed him tenderly. Her hips rocked against his gently, just so she shivered and moaned into the kiss; but Quentix gently stroked her cheek and drew her back, feeling her tongue a little unwillingly draw back.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, looking a little bothered by the abrupt break of the kiss.

"We...we can't run, neither of us know the shifting sands...so let us face the truth, you must stay and I will still protect you." he saw her give a little sad look, but she knew he was right.

"Okay Quentix, but please don't tell me we stop doing this...hee, I know I forced it on you. but your so good, I mean I know mother did this to you enough. It's strange, but I'm not really all that jealous; I'm just glad since it was with you. I gave you my most sacred part of me and that is something I will cherish no matter what. If I were with your child, I would not be opposed to it. The half snow white fox/sand lion or lioness would be my pride and joy, all from our first and maybe even only time if daddy finds out." she said as she patted her stomach, she wanted his child and deeply hoped she was pregnant; even though she wasn't in heat.

"Let's go to sleep, we can think about it tomorrow." he started to draw back from her heat, until he felt her claws on his shoulders, a little scowl coming from her. It was a warning he knew well, he stopped moving.

"We stay together, you'll eventually draw back naturally, but I want to know it wasn't a dream...please stay inside of me." she said as she laid against him and closed her eyes, settling down for sleep immediately; it was more a thing that was going to happen and not a request.

Quentix ended up drifting off to sleep in her embrace, just sighing and trying not to think about tomorrow.  
-----

Quentix would awake to soft licks on his face, they had stopped on their halfway marker on the way to the Southlands, it was where Quentix would stay with her for a few months; he was going to train her in their free time. But his thoughts were shaken when he came to wake up, his friend's licks were soft and friendly.

"Quent! Come look outside, its the aurora sands; you have to see it! The sky is so beautiful." She said as she giggled, she was once more back to original self he noticed, she wasn't uptight or overdrawn anymore. In that fact she was dressed in her morning gown and cleaned up, she was a very smart girl, she made sure the scent of mating didn't linger in the air either; there was a small opening in the back near the top, to let it blow downwind.

"Persefani, we're clean." he said as he looked at her softly and let his tail whisk around him as he slid his bejeweled loincloth back on his body and then the chestplate, he watched her wink.

"I'm a smart girl Quentix, you think I'd want the guards to know about us?" she whispered to him, stroking his chin with her tail before moving to the end of the cart, while looking up to the sky. "Come on Quenty! ." she was acting cheery, so the guards would believe her bubbly nature was back.

Qunetix joined her at the end of the cart while he looked up to the skies, flicking his tail and smiling up, the sky was beautiful and it did seem to shine perfectly in the aurora. He was amazed by its beauty, entranced by its marvels and by what it offered overall as a sight; he watched the aurora streams dance above the heavens, as if a silent serenade was carrying them about quietly above. His moment was broken when he heard a guard's voice.

"Captain Quentix sir, we are coming upon the Aurora Moon Springs caravan stop, do you wish to stop?" the guard addressed him with great respect and that stunned Quentix.

"Yes, the rest will do everyone good, there is no need to call me captain; I know I am a salve. I am her high guardian, just call me Quentix if you would wish to." he said as he ooked to the polite guard, but the guard shook his head.

"Sir, you saved us without another thought to your own safety; you stepped out before us when our normal captain would tell us the princess comes first. That is something a few of us recognize, you are a true warrior; I would like to call you my captain. Even if only in my mind, you are my captain; Sir." he smiled a little, this child was younger than him, yet he knew it with the nod from Quentix he understood his reasons. It amazed him such a young child was a cold warrior when it came to it; he was so hardened that it robbed him of his childhood, yet he was still kind child with respect.

"If you don't mind my saying sir, you are an amazing warrior...but still a free child, you amaze me with your ability to hold your mind together." the guard was quoting on how he acted, he thought he might get a death glare; but he instead got another answer.

"I'd thank you, but I owe it to our princess, she's the only person who ever treated me like I was a person and not a pet or a beast to be kicked around. But thank you either way, carry on; spread the word that all guards and decoys are to relax upon reaching Aurora Moon resort. Everyone must be at their best, i know what its like to need to relax." Quentix said before drawing back inside, the guard smiled again; this boy was a natural form of leader or at least organizer, he knew unlike previous trips out to the desert that they wouldn't lose anyone this time.

"Thank you Suna...you have saved us kindly, thank you for your blessing in the form of this boy." he said as he had lead the caravan on, for all of his years on this trail; he finally felt they wouldn't lose a soul again. Not with this boy of the gladiator cage amongst them, he had a good feeling about it.

(End Chapter)

And there you have it, Quentix seems to be earning a little respect around a few guards; as amazing as it is to believe. Yes, some guards are actually having their feelings about them. Now the princess speaks of her love, just what will this mean in the long run? Read to find out.

Writing so many fics at once is really foolish, but I do it! Heh its all for the fun and fans.

Till then adieu,

Quentix.


	11. Chapter: Unjust Trials

(Author Note) I will be using Hime in the context of a title here, I know the Japanese meaning of it is tied to 'Princess' in translation, but here when you see Hime, it will be used as to the meaning of 'exalted chosen of Suna'. Just to give you a quick reference of that okay?

Hime Exalted Chosen of Suna, Leader of a people

Suna Goddess of Dune, all creating mother of life on the planet.

(End Author Notes)

Chapter 10: Unjust Trials:The Deadly Love of a Sand Scorpion Hime

Quentix's life hadn't been much simpler from that day, with Persefani pursuing him whenever he was on personal guard duty; the days grew shorter and the night longer, openly inviting the twilight romance of the now very active mating life of the Princess. Even now as he kept a firm watch on the cart outside, Persefani had bravely joined him outside of on the chilly night; she was holding onto his arm while taking the long strides at his side. She felt so close to him after having been with him now little over a week.

"Isn't it beautiful Quentix?" She asked him, smiling at the twilight as she licked his ear, she was sure no guards were out to watch this action; they all knew she was fond of him though of course the secret was kept fairly well so far. She had been dressed in her fur nightgown and had a robe wrapped around her form, while on her feet had been two custom built sandals designs to keep sand out and her feet bare to the elements as she liked it.

"Yes, the night is beautiful Persefani; its twinkle reminds me of your eyes." he smiled at her lightly, though he let her know they were still for the majority friends; he did allow himself to grow a little more fond of her. She had meant more to him now and he would entertain that in his reactions to her, he noticed her blush and that made him grin inwardly; she still blushed even now.

"You were always sweet." she said with a smile at him, stroking his arm but just walking along his side; unaware of the danger, there the presence that Quentix felt, he stroked her arm and stopped her to slow them down so they walked more in the cover of the caravan from the evening. "What is it?"

"Get in the cart...its the Sand Scorpion Gang." he said it to her, he knew their agenda he'd learned about it while in the Arena. He'd even had to kill some ex-members of their group, it was a brutal fight for him all times; anything involving that gang.

She nodded and just got inside the cart, she wasn't going to question her friend's experience. "Be careful." she said before disappearing and binding up the inside, taking refuge in the pillows of the cart; it was the safest place for her.

Quentix moved ahead of the Caravan and called for it to stop. "Stay back, I know this gang is honorable enough; they wish to challenge the Head Guard, that just happens to be me." He said it justly, he was the chief guardian of the princess; the equivalent of that Head Guard position.

-- -- --

From the dunes immediately rising from the cover of the sand, there had been a steady surrounding line of around 60 members of the sand-colored cloaks, with only eyes and weapons visible. Some of the guards were at unease, but a silent mental call for everyone to relax hit the guards; they steadied out and had remained in their positions.

"Well it seems this headguard is open to our customs, he knows the area by the look in his eyes; but he's such a young fox...that is a surprise." the rouge-like voice coming from the warrior in the robes before the ground, Quent identified her as a female quickly. "He's ruggedly handsome...with eyes that speak of many a fighting experience. So kit, what are we here for?" the figure asked most amused by this change.

"You are here to pillage, but only for as much damage as you can do to the Headguard that is protecting the caravan." he said it plainly, he knew it without reading her mind.

"Very good." the voice stated, while grinning beneath the mask; her voice elated another question. "What kind of contest decides this?"

"Honor based, a match of no more than 10 hits; with no death involved, so that the losing fighter may leave in dishonor and hope to redeem themselves later. Though we both know from the Head Guard stand point, there is only death from the king upon return." he stated it factually, since the Sand Scorpions knew well how this worked.

"Very well, then do you know what is gained upon victory?" the voice asked it to him, but was grinning more beneath the mask; she doubted he knew this one.

"Free passage through this section of the desert to the destination where the Princess may rest peacefully; knowing the Sand Scorpions are going to protect the land and her since she is there. Also I realize the return trip is guarded secretly by the Sand Scorpions." he had picked that last part from her mind, though he seemed to still miss something.

The clue he missed was in her laughing, there a silken laugh that promised much danger and death to those who would earn the scorn of the Scorpions. "But kit, you've missed one major detail. A new rule that the Sand Scorpions have added is simple...if we win, then the Head Guard is at our mercy; with the rest of the caravan to pillage. We will kill no others, but we will decided what will do with the losing Head Guard." she looked him over and grinned afterwards.

"What else is gained for the victor then?" He made it clear, knowing that they would never have a new one sided rule.

"Very good Kit, the prize is chosen by the Sand Scorpions, it may be treasure..extended protection the next year, but that is decided when our Hime will meet with the Head Guard; it is she who decided it." she stated the rules, before tossing off her robe.

As the robe hit the ground, the nightsky revealed her choice of fighting clothing, the torn yet emblemed fighting skirt and the single shoulder torn top. Her weapon choice? Two large scimtars that she drew and twisted the blades in her hands. "The damage is counted, weapon or physical contact."

While the guards were staring at the built figure of the female, her perfect hourglass body and vivacious form; it became obvious that she was a Sand Vixen/Sand Jaguar. Even her size made Quentix appear tiny, she was voluptuous in figure, and by stance an extremely skilled fighter who would give death to the enemies of her clan.

Quentix took off his Sand cape, revealing his Jade green loincloth, it had been newly knit for him before he left; the Queen had it made just for his travel. He revealed the ripped muscle along his body, despite being only a teenager he was very well defined in figure and tightly toned. He grabbed the spear as he let the tie loose and let his lengthy silver hair blow in the breeze that had picked up, pointing the silver pointed spear at her with one hand, holding the center of the spear balanced and in a unique style; leading the spear up his hand's length.

"Quentix Starwing, I'm a slave whose the best in the arena; I've been called the Jade Spear of destiny since all who've faced me have fallen. I am the Head Guard for this mission, chief guardian of the Princess." he stated his name and placement to her, being official for the other Sand Scorpions listening.

"You may call me the Sand Scribe, since I am known for writing my fallen foes names in the sand after I have beaten them; it is forever enscribed in the sand my list of victims before it is covered by the sweeping sands of time. I am the High guardian of our Sand Hime." she stated it, not bothering to tell her real name but it was no point.

The two warriors approached one another had a brief face off, she at 6'3" was peering down at the 5'5" arctic fox and smirking a little bit. Quentix glanced up at her with a grin, it was one that said he was going to enjoy the fight.

Then without any mention of 'go' the fight had begun, as Quent's spear was brought horizontal quickly, he blocked both scimitars and dropped low to the ground, kicking his foot out at her stomach. Though she leapt back and tossed a scimitar at him instead, forcing Quent to tumble backwards to his feet; never once letting her leave his sight.

The Sand scribe raced forward with great speed, grabbing her scimitar and thrusting the second one in hand at Quent's face. While Quent kicked the blade to the side, he leapt past her side and simply knicked her stomach's side in the dash; he was grinning since the blows didn't have to be heavy.

"Looks like I got one." he said as he had turned to her, he winked playfully, she smirked deeply at this.

"Oh Foxy boy...you've gone and cut me, now I'm going to get serious; I have to admit though...not bad for a kid." she said, the obvious fact she just had more experience; she was back on him lightning.

The two warriors met again, a violent clash of the weapons that had Quent's spear on an angle, he had blocked one scimitar with the spearhead and used the center to catch the second scimitar. Quent had caught sight of the foot too late, her foot slammed into his midsection and sent him into a backflip; though it did surprise her as his toetip met her chin and forced to stumble back while he landed.

"Mmph...that's 2 to 1 now." Quentix said, spitting a little drool that came to his muzzle after the kick. He could see she was genuinely stunned by his skill for a second; though she was back on him again in that instant. Her foot was brushed to the side by his toe tip, before he directed his foot into her ribs and bent in with his knee to strike her side. Though in this connection, she had palmed his chest and jabbed his ribs once; though Quent's foot ended it by striking her across the face...it looked very strange, but the close collision ended with Quent and her on one knee each.

"Now dearie, its 3 to 5...I have to admit, you are pretty damn good at this kit; though now I'm going to turn up the heat." she said it while she stood back up and put one scimitar away, just holding the other one before her and gesturing for him to come at her.

Quentix wasn't stupid, he saw her legs...bent slightly at the knee. 'Iaijutsu...' he recognized it, this was a form of sword drawing; the scimitar was perfect being such a curved blade. He charged at her anyway, having an idea of his own; he knew this was going to end quick.

She was waiting for him to dash, her hand twirled the second scimitar into a reverse grip, she drew it forward, while the second one had come in the shadow of her first; a double reverse handed draw on Quentix, she was seeing herself clear to cut him. She wasn't surprised as he blocked her weapons with the spearhead, nor when she grunted as she felt the spear's center hitting her midsection. She slammed her head forward into his rapidly, the first hit to disorient him and the second to make him stumble.

She was tracking to follow up, but she found that he kicked her while stumbling back; she hadn't counted on his ingenuinty. She did note that her headbutt was enough to make the younger kit a little dazed. "Amazing...simply amazing kid, its 5 to 7 and you just keep on going. If you do win, well...you'll get to meet our Hime." she was grinning at that, oh...he had no idea what he was getting himself into to, but she did.

Quentix didn't question why she was grinning, but he moved in while they were both tired; with an offered visual sight of his path that he left open, she took advantage and swept him off of his feet, quickly pinning him and swiping him across the face once with her paw; Quent had firmly placed his knee into her stomach, then head butted her chin and bit her shoulder. The match was over now.

Though the bite on her shoulder made her murr a little bit, it was firm and she was actually well...excited by it a little. "Well my pet, the match is over 7 to 10; with you as the victor." she rose from him after he released the bite. She was thoroughly impressed with him, but resumed her business face; first things first... "Your caravan may pass now, we will bring you to the grounds you wish; while you Quentix my dear, you are to come with me to meet our Hime." her low laugh had caught his ear.

"Something funny?" he asked her, well he didn't like the clouded mind she had, as if purposely to block him off; she knew just what to do with a psychic it seemed.

"Just that you are the first fighter to best me, most Head Guards are some perverted coot that works for that bastard Roemand; but you ignored everything about my body and treated me as a fight, I thank you for that courtesy." she meant it, as a fighter she appreciated his not taking it easy on her with the skill he possessed.

It was the last sight that Persefani had of Quentix was him walking of with the strange and mysterious Sand Scorpions, she was a little worried about the fact he was leaving; she looked on and frowned. "Come back to me safe..." she said softly, terribly worried about this.

-- --

As they came upon the Grand-sized Tent, the other guards had taken their posts outside, while the Sand scribe went in with him; she led him to a large Satin pillow and sat kneeling to the side. Where he found someone still taller than even the Sandscribe there, or at least it may have been part of the illusion of the robe; the voice was something mature and less rouge sounding. He could note that the woman behind the large table was younger slightly than the Sandscribe, but older than him still.

"Welcome Quentix Starwing, I can see that you have beaten my best warrior in combat. You bested her and now you will be granted whatever treasure I deem necessary to you; will you accept?" she asked him the question straightforward and he could sense nothing wrong about it.

"Yes, I will accept the treasure that you choose to give me." he said as he looked to her, he imagined it would likely be some royal emblem of theirs...she seemed to be taking this pretty seriously.

"Then, realize that you may not back out of this treasure you've earned yourself kit. You are powerful and young, you've earned yourself not only myself...but the Sand scribe; you are the first to earn the love of our clan. From this point on, you are not only one of us...but you will be our lover; despite any others you may have now." she grinned to him and had licked her lip, she took the cloak off and revealed to him her body, she was wearing a similar garb to the Sand scribe though far more regal.

Quentix didn't say anything, he had accepted and...he gave a mental sigh, well he had earned himself something quite; it didn't look like he had much of a choice here. He watched her, though he did have to ask himself, he wondered how old they were.

"Oh, you could've just asked me kit; I'm 15 and only 1 year your senior, as for my half sister...she is two years your senior. You are wondering how I knew what you were thinking? Take a guess, I know your secret." she winked at him, leaping over the table and into his lap. "You guard your mind well, but I can tell...that Princess is probably your lover; I chose the treasure to benefit both me and my sister in our needs." she said it with a fangy grin, laying him back on the pillow.

"You are very perceptive, a powerful psychic in your own right I see. No wonder you are their Hime." he felt her hot core pressing to him and shivered, was this Suna condemning him? He was feeling the forceful love of two more...who would have him for one reason or more.

She made a little face and leaned down to his ear. "Suna isn't cursing you, consider this the best move in your life; you may not want this...but we have chosen you together; you will call me Jasmine and her Suvy...those are our names." the Hime purred and grinded into him softly.

Despite Quentix's best efforts, it seems that he was had attracted two more after his trail; unintentionally marking him for life as a Sand Scorpion and the mate to their Hime and her guardian, what strange twists will follow this action?

(End Chapter)

Oh yes, a fine mess he's gotten himself into right? Quentix has gotten himself now a tussle with two half vixen females who are interested and will in fact make him their lover; you notice I did'nt put mate. They knew from the start that he wasn't a virgin, as the way he stood was that of someone protecting a loved one.

This complex spiral of love and lust for Quentix has just gotten a little bigger, well until next time adieu.

-Quentix


	12. Chapter: Mark of Suna

Author's Notes: Well it seems that Quentix was most unlucky last time (in most eyes, it would be considered such) as he taken once more for his mere appearance on Dune. However this is merely the way of things, as the kit will soon come to understand. As for this Chapter that was well due to come out of my mind so long ago, it took me long between all of these papers and tests that I've been doing -.-;.

The chapter at this point will not be just a following of the past, but a rather important marker in Quentix's life, which is becoming that much more difficult to deal with; what a tough life thus far right? Full of a lot of troubles, which will only grow worse as it goes on.

We shall leave it at that. As for the Chapter, let us get on with it!

( End Author Notes)

Chapter 11: Mark of the Suna, the meaning of the mark

"Oh…my sweet little kit…"Jasmine was giggling softly as she rested her frame against Quentix, there letting her fingers stroke through his fur as she had toyed around with his long silver hair. Her purring was simply a mark of the pleasure she had been given the loving evening spent between not just him, but also the loving touch of her cousin Suvy; who had been holding the two of them against her side while she slept.

"Are you…satisfied?" he was a flush red now of course, he had been…spent by now after what kind of wild love not just one, but both of the sand vixens had showed him. He couldn't believe that they both had so much well...stamina of course.

"Well, Quenty...just for now." she hugged to his side and licked his neck. "You know, you are the one thing that I believe me and Suvy will fight over for attention." she giggled a little bit, stroking his chin; closing her eyes and snuggling to him.

"You do realize that the royals have dibs on me first." he wasn't trying to ruin the moment, but she must realize what this meant; they couldn't exactly mark him as a mate or something.

"Sadly yes, I understand this and I will not monopolize your time; that would only ruin our honor." she seemed to be upset at that, she let her feelings betray her then.

"You really are attached to me aren't you?" he was looking a little stunned, but also...feeling a little torn; she did give something else to him that was important whether he wanted or not.

"Suvy as well, but I knew what I was doing when I pounced you." she said as she closed back up quickly, surely he would always have a tender place in her heart. She stroked the new brand on his shoulder, knowing he hadn't aware of it.

"When did..?" he was silenced by her fingers to his lips.

"Last night, while I claimed you for my clan; the mark came unto you through the magic of Suna." she kissed him then and smiled. "We will know if you are in trouble...and we will come." she let him know that for the most.

"I have to go you know." he said as he stroked against her cheek with his fingers lightly petting against her cheek, he knew that she didn't want to him to leave either her or Suvy.

"Yes I know Quentix, but remember that we are entitled to you still...we will share you; but we are still entitled to you." she wanted that to be clear.

There was a soft smile that had rested on Suvy's face as she awakened, she knew what time it was; she could be patient. "Time for me to take you back to your Princess." she didn't seem the slightest bit dissatisfied with what had happened.

"Go ahead Quentix, go get dressed now; we're supposed to be there in about 20 minutes." she gave a soft nuzzle to his cheek, while stroking her half sister's cheek.

Quentix headed out of the room to go wash, while Suvy had taken her sister into her arms gently and held her closer now; as the big sister she always seemed to know what was wrong.

"I know what's wrong Jasmine, you know what we were both doing when we decided to mate with him yesterday." Suvy had said in a slightly stern manner, since Jasmine was the Hime; she had to act in the good faith and name of the Suna Clan.

"I know it Suvy, I know what it meant to mate with him...that he was going back the next day; but it doesn't mean that I have to like it." Jasmine was upset and she knew that Suvy knew it well.

"I know what it meant to be that close to him, that kit...he's really something you know? He's an amazing little fella, he can bring me such emotion...raw emotion out of me; just by being with me once..? He makes me feel...as if it wasn't me taking him, but that we gave ourselves to each other. It became equal even though I was the one in charge, how..?" Suvy was trying to understand how one kit made her feel now.

"He...and I linked during the mating." she said it as she looked down.

"Did he do that or did you?" she looked up at her, rather in a way that was surprise, Suvy obviously knew what that meant.

"Yes, I did...I wanted to know what it felt like; it was...it was so much easier when I was deflowering myself on him." she smiled softly, blushing a little bit. "I could feel his pleasure...and my pain at once, it was a fine mix...he felt my pain; he chose to share it with me." she gave a little sigh. "It was sweet..., he split the pain." she really was swooning wasn't she?

"That gone over him are you? Damn Jasmine, you really did take this past me." Suvy knew it just instinctively that her half-sister had given another kind of a sigh.

"Don't remind me Suvy, I know I am the Hime and I know my duties..it's alright." she said with a little nod to her older sister, while she rose from the bed while she had began to dress now; she would let her dear little Quentix go according to honor her people.

Suvy had dressed as well, since it was her job to take Quentix back.

"You know, I will give him up because I must; but he is our mate...that means we are entitled to see him you know? The royals may have him, but he is apart of our lives now; it gives us right by Suna's laws and we will excercise that right to spend time with him." Jasmine was smiling again, grinning and showing her fangs as she put her headdress on.

While Quentix returned, he was greeted by both Suvy and Jasmine; whom he would be more respectful now of course at least during the moments like this. He knew that both of them were already connected to him and all he could do was sighed; there was such an amazing thing about that he found. Just the way that he had been reacted to, it told him very much about how both of them felt about him.

"Well Quentix, I am sad to see you go; but we will see you again." As she had already re-taken the persona of the enigmatic Hime that he had first met.

"Of course, I look forward to seeing you next my Hime." he said it what was simply that true to her. He gave her a bow of his head, though he was stopped half way now.

"Please, no need for such formalities." Hime leaned in and kissed him then, stroking his cheek as she looked at his face; he could see the tenderness in her eyes. "I want you to hold your head up high, you of all people I have met...you deserve to hold your head up with distinction." she was saying what she believed to be truest to her.

"Alright, I shall do so then." he returned her kiss, though his mind was feeling a little heavier; it was a given burden that he would bare, it was just the way his life was.

"We must go now, Hime...take care of yourself while I am gone." Suvy had spoken, while she ushered Quentix from the large tent; leading the young kit to a large Camel-like creature that was of course domesticated for travel purposes.

In silence, Suvy had taken the being down the dune trails, following a thin plant-line into the valley of dunes; it was the long trip towards the Princess's camp grounds. Though Suvy had a way thought of her ways by which to pass the times, it was obviously one first thought in her life; where she was acting for her and not for her people...she liked the thought and action.

(---Warning: Sexual Content ahead in the following segment--- to avoid, scroll to the other set of parenthesis---)

As the trip continued in silence, it was merely a dragged out ride that was increasingly more uncomfortable for Quentix; as now one of his mates...how strange that it felt to say that, it made him feel as if he had some kind of right to them. He could still hardly believe that the evening before he had been brought into the Honorable thieves; he was apart of the clan through mateship...not just to their Hime but also their chief guardian.

"Are you...okay? Sand scribe?" he had looked at her and had stroked his fingers against her cheek, well just because she had looked at him with a little smile.

"Quentix, I am not the Hime...call me Suvy, just not in the company of the guards." She had looked to face him, still she was a little troubled and he could see it in her face.

He turned himself around on the strange animal and had traced his fingers against the base of her chin while he was cupping both of her cheeks, he could easily feel her trying to separate herself away from her feelings, this just made him frown since he knew she was trying to make this as easy on them both as possible.

"Suvy..., don't draw away from me; I can tell what you feel from this." he growled mentally at himself since it was so difficult...since he was trying to let her know that it was alright; yet he wasn't trying to give himself away, he was just...so very confused about such things.

"Quentix, I know what you are trying to do...please don't since I am doing this with every intention for our safety." she rubbed his chin and shook her head, as though her eyes opened while she felt his lips pressing to hers again.

His mind spoke directly to hers at this point, he wanted her to know what he was trying to say through this connection, 'Don't retreat into a shell...you'll never re-emerge from it...never again.' as he held that kiss, she'd feel him leaning his body towards her, he was trying to keep her open to him; so he did the one thing he could to connect to her, just gazed into her eyes and traced his fingers against her cheek and leaned against her body.

"Quentix..." she laid him back on the saddle of the camel-like known as Habez; either way it seemed that she had some plan now and that look in her eyes had told the plan she had; there she had nibbled on his bottom lip while she pressed herself against him then. She was seriously touched by his action, he was being so...so nice to her, he really wanted her to feel comfrtabe and not to feel separate; she could just feel how sincere he was and it had touched her heart, such a thing was rare to her and had just let her feel more free.

"Suvy...please, open up to me..." Quentix said this, he meant it as he had nibbled on her shoulder; pressing his frame against hers and letting her truly feel his closeness.

She decided not to fight it then, she had wanted to feel for him as Jasmine let herself do it; she pressed back into him and slowly mounted him, biting on his neck as she raised his loincloth out of her way; doing the same at this point with her Sandcloth skirt.

"You are too sweet Quentix...far too sweet." Suvy smiled down at him, while she stroked his chin with her fingertips; being this close to him was something she had rarely gotten in her time. She loved her sister to death, it wasn't that she wasn't happy losing her virginity to him..but she felt only as an extra; this feeling was further betraying her as she revealed her feelings to Quentix.

"I do care..., don't ever think that.." Quentix had said, though he was quickly silenced, as he watched several tears were being shed during this moment of the kiss.

She cut his words off with a questing hot kiss, one where her tongue quickly was searching his muzzle and stroking over the inside of his mouth; while her hips descended against his sheath. Her hips were pressing into his with need, as she gave a groan into the kiss; she knew where it was going...and desired it all the more.

As this continued for some moments, the probing kiss grew into a searing flame; where just as she worked his foxhood from his sheath by grinding she was all ready for taking him. She only looked at him with tear filled eyes, surely no male was so precious to her in the past; let alone one she had victimized and yet...here he was offering his tenderness to her.

"...Mmm..." only a soft moan into that kiss, as she pushed herself down against his shaft; drawing his member into her snug tunnel as she squeezed tightly around his shaft head. She was quickly reminded they were on the Habez by the sudden rocking momentum that sunk her straight to hilt. She drew back from the kiss suddenly, yelping in a pleased manner with her eyes closed.

"Ahheee!" It was a strange sound to rise from Quentix, but the way she had already begun to work her hips was like magic; on the back of the Habez here...it was Suvy who was working her hips in time with the countless bumps they had come across in the sandy region. During all of this time, Quentix would never have once guessed what was forming on his left shoulder.

The special mark of the Suna was forming, the mark proportionate of the three four sided stars over the shape of a three quarter moon...that Quentix could half feel painlessly etching itself into his fur and flesh. There was nothing to be done now, as all he could do was feel Suvy riding him while they rode the Habez towards the Princess's campgrounds. He didn't try to think of how she might feel, but it wasn't his choice and it never had been.

Though he knew that his princess would be upset with this, there was nothing that he could do about it; except reveal what had happened to his princess and then let her react. He owed her that much, how would she feel to find out that two other females had given their virginity away to him after her? It wasn't a real choice of his, just some kind of hellish trial now. He couldn't deny these feelings of the females now linked to him, he wished for it all to smooth over some how...just how would that happen?

The Mark of Suna upon him...it was more than just the Suna Clan mark, it was the goddess herself...or so many thought by the sign; just what...did this mean? He knew not, he was only brought back to reality by a tight squeeze on his shaft; as Suvy gripped his shoulders and continued her vigor grinding pace.

(End Chapter)

As you now see, things have grown more difficult for him, it is not something that anyone should be faced with; but Quentix is stuck with it. He cannot simply throw away what these females have given to him, unlike a great deal of many other males on the planet with no honor; virginity is a sacred bond...and he has been noosed with it. Now he will do the only honorable thing he can, deal with it.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; until the next one, I bid you adieu.

-Quentix


	13. Chapter: Marked Fox's Return

A/N: It has been some long time hasn't it? Well not to worry, I am back on my feet in a big way and I intend to prove that as I take up writing more regularly xD, the updates may be slow starting up but I'll be getting faster as time progresses again, don't worry for those read you'll have something more to look at in the times ahead now.

(End A/N)

Chapter 12: Marked Fox's Return: Trouble's Beginnings

The Princess and Quent's return to the Kingdom was surprisingly welcomed by many; it didn't take long in the beginnings for ones like the Queen to notice the difference within her daughter. As quickly for the Alpha Female of the Kingdom, she noticed her daughter walking with a little more flair in her step, walking beside her high Guardian and not just clinging to his arm as she often did; but entwining her fingers with his own while she walked with him. Still now she had grown out further in time she was in the desert for the two months, Queen Pandeminia noted also that her daughter was trying to give her a message; she only grinned at this.

"Well I am happy to see you've succeeded where no other has Quentix, not only did you keep my little angel safe, but you kept the Caravan safe; all of the guards are alive still." She gave a genuine smile and held her arms open to him, the silent command was meant to be followed.

Quentix gave an inward sigh and began to walk towards the Queen with his arms held at his sides, the natural sensual sway of his hips catching not only the Queen's eye, but now Persefani was looking at him with a longing glance; she watched his movements and bit her lip to keep from making a sound of protest. This was the beginning of the difficult path ahead for her, she knew the way to Quentix's side room in the passage that her mother thought she didn't; she had long ago explored the castle and learned of its convenient connection to her own room and she intended to make use of it.

Pandeminia picked Quentix up around the waist and pressed him closely to her chest, letting his firm pectorals mush into her well endowed chest; giving a husky breath to his ear as she nipped it, giving a lick to the inner lobe of his ear and making him whimper in just the way she enjoyed doing so. She began to carry him straight away to her chambers, she had remained celibate for the period they had parted; but intended to change that now. She didn't waste her time pretending to desire Roemand and he seemed not to care, her pet was back and that was all that mattered to her in most of her clouded thoughts now.(---Sexual Content ahead--- Skip to next set of Parenthesis to avoid)

"It has been far too long since I've held you in my arms, that I've smelled you and wanted to tell you how much I need you right now Quentix; I held back just for you…I'm on fire." She said as she tossed him onto her bed, not bothering to undress, the door was locked firmly with the key lock and the several other locks she'd recently had installed; she prowled towards him and almost ripped her undergarments clean of her, the air was already getting heavy with her scent as she leapt onto him, her numerous skirts parting around them now.

"My queen, it has been a time." He said what was true, not that he missed actually being able to move freely without being pinned by the Queen, Persefani had been far more compliant when he said that he wasn't in the mood; she let him up but he knew there was no need to say anything to the Queen. She wanted him and there was no choice in that matter as he knew, he was simply the victim of this and it would remain that way.

"Mmm, I can see that my daughter is no longer a virgin; in fact I can see it in her eyes…the way she watches you, that is the way I watch you…mmm…so either you took her or she pinned you." She said with a growl, though a catty grin on her face at this point.

"M-y Queen i-it's not-" he was cut off by a fiery kiss of the Queen's, immediately her tongue swirled within his muzzle as she used her tail to force his foxhood from his sheath; there at the moment. There was no moment for him to have a break as she quickly pressed him into her heat without waiting; her steamy netherlips quickly devouring his foxhood and drawing him into her needy tunnel, there was only a satisfied hiss from her as she worked her hips from left to right on him forcefully.

"Nnm…don't say a word my little Fox, she can't have you anymore as that is; I know that she has had her way with you but that will change now since I have said so. She may have fallen for you when you two were younger, but that time is over now; you are in my arms again." Pandeminia said it without a second thought, as she sheathed him deeply inside of her and bit on his neck; bringing his left paw to her breast. "Make me feel good…" she said with a soft groan, working her hips to rock deeply into his shaft as it grew firmer inside of her.

This move had forced Quentix to whimper, as she was acting so forceful; nothing that he wasn't used to but certainly not that he was sure he could deal with after having been in such action the past few hours; he had fought off some bandits that were enemies of the Suna on the way back on the Habez, then defended the Caravan against the same crooks who had come to seek some riches from the Kingdom's Princess. He had angrily torn the leader a new hole in his face in order to make him leave, Quentix warned him that anymore thoughts of 'that' kind would earn him a swift death; though his childhood friend had stolen something important from him and broke the original trust he had…he still cared for her and had a knit bond that he was forced to witness when she first had her way with him. There was going to be no chance now of resisting such a thing and he knew it.

Even now as the Queen's hips bruntly forced the bed to groan in non-compliance with her actions, her thrusts now forceful and deep; a new technique she'd built for getting Quentix into her as deeply as possible, with a sudden sharp pivot of her hips to dig him into her walls and keep him to hilt as her hips churned backwards and forced his length to draw out hard against her walls. Indeed she had been busy while he was gone, no doubt working this motion out with some obscure toy of hers that she used to keep herself busy, learning more of how to take from her little fox boy that he was. Thus began Quentix's difficult in trying to survive his Queen's vigorous riding...she had only begun and such torture continued for the next number of hours without fail; she was with him for a good four hours before she left him, dropping him off in his room after his bath experience with her.

(---End Content---)

"Rest up my little champion...you are due for a visit from me tonight." a small smirk, as the Queen decided to take any frustrations out on him now; but in a way that never permanently scarred him at least physically. She wasn't particularly one to care for mental scarring, she'd imagined he was used to her needing him, having him, forcing him whenever she wished it. As the Queen's divine right it was what she took from him that mattered most to her; she took his fire and his vigor in the bed and that was what she thought about...the next time she'd feel the very urge, she was simply restless without her Quentix there to enrich her life; she was counting on the fact that he would be able to bring more life back to her and the Palace life as well.

As the Queen left, Quentix panted as he laid back on his bed, just breathing harshly as his lungs greedily took what oxygen was taken in by his breathing; he took control of his breath in moments and slowed it down to a more efficient for to save him wasteful energy. He had never been taken so roughly, she hadn't clawed him up this time, but she pounded him unbelievably hard; it was enough that his waist was sore and he doubted that he might be able to train, he was glad that he'd toughened up while in the desert since from the way the Queen took him he doubted he'd have much free time.

"I suppose I brought this upon myself." he sighed lightly and then shook his head, that was even said in some sarcasm, the things that happened weren't his choice but more the choices of those around him; who were offering things to him that he dare not refuse, he had no idea what Suna had in store for him, was he some kind of baby factory? He figured with how many females had been mating with him, that he figured he might be.

He didn't understand what so many females saw in him? The Queen wanted him because of his beauty, she revealed to him this day she was jealous and didn't take light to it, but she wasn't going to let him go because of such a thing; but then there was Persefani who had once been a great friend to him. It wasn't to say they weren't friends now but she bonded with him on a greater level and he wasn't sure what they were anymore; she saw him as her lover and she knew she couldn't keep him, but he knew the crafty lioness wasn't going to be one to be kept down or out. To make matters worse he did find that he had attracted and now been mated to the Suna Clan's Hime and her half sister; what brought this on? The defense of the caravan and impressing her? No...the Hime had known him a psychic before then and seemed to wish him in the clan.

"I know it...the women of Suna will find their way here, the Hime...and Suvy..." he murmured lightly, knowing well they said they would come for him, they would be with him some how in between his long day; if he was lucky he would be able to avoid some of this for time to himself, though he gave a little breath it might only be times like this he would be alone.

But his mind was soon enveloped in darkness, he experienced something he never imagined he just might while trying to rest; that was the sensation of mere collapse. his body soundly took to darkness and hoped he would be allowed by the Queen to sleep late...or at least to awaken without her pinning him on her bed, he didn't think that he could deal with such a thorough exhausting bit of exercise; which like it or not was of the sort, just very extreme way that he wasn't sure that he could enjoy as the Queen; his body took it and enjoyed it and he damned his body for the sort each time.

--Next Day--

Quentix was allowed to sleep straight until the break of the sun's first rise over the end of the palace's left wall, which was around 3 extra hours than he was used to. His body had awakened him about 30 minutes before that and he did all of his morning stretches, exercises, kicks, katas; surprisingly fast. He was bouncing with energy and very glad for that reason, the thoughts he sensed from the King said he had an announcement. Quentix knew that he was going to need every extra bit of energy that he'd saved within his body from the moment he woke up.

After the 30 minute period was up, the Queen came into his room and drew him into her arms, while she nibbled on his ear softly; she was purring as she looked at his eyes, dressed in only her nightgown she was already responding to the muscle he'd built while gone.

"As if I didn't know that you could grow anymore beautiful...you just surprised me again, forgive me for yesterday my kit; I needed you more and harder than before, but you had better get used to it, I enjoy having that feeling of you grinding my walls when I draw back off of you; understand my sweet Quentix?" Pandeminia could not stay angry at her sweet little fox, even now she saw several more reasons not to feel upset by his beauty.

As the day proceeded she brought Quentix with her on his new golden chain, wrapped around the collar in a very light manner as it was more for decoration than to cause him pain; she had given him a new flowing form of loincloth that was easier access for her, far more graceful for her kit; having the illusion of more cover when it was actually easier for her to pet him and being naughty with her king but feet away and he would never notice; as nothing but Quentix's whimpers might give that away and he'd never know what she was doing.

"Quentix! Stand before me now, not you my Queen; you take your throne!" King Roemand's barking snarl came at a quick pace; he would have none of the sass from his Queen today.

"As you wish my King." she said it non-chalantly, running her paw over Quentix's shoulder before she practically strutted to her throne, obviously not caring about what Roemand was barking about; he was such a waste of breath with his babbling speeches or new decrees.

"Well you little vermin, you kept my little girl safe and that is what matters to me most; while you have done the impossible by defeating the Suna Clan as well, I have no choice...but to reward you." his tone had seemed to calm down and it surprised Quentix.

There was an odd moment of silence from him while he looked at Quentix, grinning to himself when he noticed his Queen Pandeminia looking at him; he could feel her gaze upon him.

"Reward me..?" he said it while blinking several times, this wasn't Roemand, he was never nice and not without some kind of a price...there was always some gimmick with Roemand and he knew it.

"Yes vermin, I will be giving you playtime with my daughter; you are now 16 and I know you have never had any time unless it was granted by the Queen, now I will give you personal time with my little angel when she goes to the marketplace. You will be her protection there, do you understand? She plans to be more outgoing and you're going to be that one with her, as scum like you can protect her and notice danger faster than any mere guard." his tone had something hidden there, as his motives for being kind were hardly shielded.

"Queen Pandeminia, you will be free of your servant regularly for 2 hours so this boy will get some closer time with our daughter; it is obvious that she is his friend and in his age group, this is something that you have no objection to correct?" his tone denoted he wanted her to challenge him, he wanted her to have a problem with it.

"No, my lord I have no problem with your order, our little girl could use time with her best friend more often, it isn't like they get too much time together as is." her voice was carefully neutral and sounded almost too kind.

"Well it is settled, you have 15 minutes to prepare yourself for a time out with my little girl, don't make light of this Quentix for there are people threatening her life and you will see her safe, do you understand me?" He said with a low growl, glaring knives at his face at this point.

"Yes Roemand, I understand." he said as he got up and walked off, ignoring the roar he heard from him.

"That's KING Roemand, you lowly relative of a mutt!" his fist slammed on the throne's arm hard, enough that the impact sounded throughout the area of the throneroom.

It was entirely ignored now...what was the King up to? he knew that something wrong was happening and that King Roemand had plans...could he tell as easy as her mother did? or was something deeper going on than that? He didn't know what to think in truth. He was forced to wonder what was her father getting at? So much attention paid to him now, he was already heading to see his Princess, she would be happy to see him; he could imagine that she'd be pinning him as well, as there was less likely the chance she'd want to just play when she saw herself as more to him.

-- In Persefani's Room--

"Quentix!" She had almost immediately pounced him when he came in, there on her face was a playful and kind smile, something that caught Quentix off guard; this was something she noticed and immediately pecked his cheek before kicking her door closed with her foot.

"I can imagine your shocked hmm?" her grin turned a little more playful look, as she swatted him with her tail. "Oh come now, surely you don't think I've always been my daddy's little angel? Even before we came as far as we did, I would get things I wanted by playing the actress; slipping into this role is something I'm all too common with sweetie." Persefani had said, cupping his cheek after.

"Oh? so were you playing games when you were glad to see me? does this extend to your feelings as well?" Quentix said, a little frown on his muzzle...was she faking at being his friend all this time to simply mate with him? Since he had always thought her feelings true, his telepathy had constantly read her feelings as true; but as such...he'd always wanted that to be true as well.

Persefani saw him frown and quickly took his hand, shaking her head frantically. "Oh gods no! Quentix, no...I am your friend still, from my heart...this is the most sincere thing I've ever felt in my life. It has been my closeness to you." her voice was a little shaky, she was worried he didn't trust her after her comment; she hugged to him and nuzzled his ear. "Please don't tell me, I've hurt that with that single comment...it wasn't meant as to say I am some kind of...fake." her voice quivered, she feared in being just like her mother.

Quentix sighed mentally and then embraced her lightly, his smile soon returning as his fingers stroked along her shoulder. "No, I still trust you Persefani...but your mother, that skill is something she is all too familiar with; and no don't worry...I am not saying you are like her; don't even let the thought cross your mind." he said reassuringly as he felt the thought creeping up in her mind. He was sensing it clearly, that Persefani's worst fear was to be manipulative like her mother.

"I-I'm happy we're still friends...thank Suna for that." she seemed to be genuinely happy about that, and even leapt back onto all four; her gowns spreading around her as she smiled, swaying her tail up; she was actually wanting to play and this did surprise Quentix.

"What game shall we play?" he said with a small smile, leaping back onto all four himself, tail swishing...he actually wanted to play games for once, he was glad that his only childhood friend wasn't obsessed with mating with him like her mother was.

"Pounce!" she said as she pounced at him, the reflective light of play clearly in her eyes and that was something they were both ready for.

"Eee!" he yelped as he rolled under her pounce to the side, narrowly avoiding the Princess's pounce, before he took off in a mad dash around the room, with Persefani in hot pursuit of him; he knew that he was going to need all of what he had to escape the essential amazon Princess from capturing him here, he was daring now to escape her and had every intention to do so.

Little did either of the two know that the eyes of Suvy were upon them, what had brought her here? Suvy's being hidden away had meant something was happening? Whatever it was didn't seem to be clear, but it did seem that they were clueless as to the Sand Scribe being in the area and keeping at their innocent little game; Quentix let off a small giggle when pinned by Persefani, who let him up for a second round.

The days were growing hazy now...the future held some serious struggles for Quentix, as little did he know that this was the beginning of the Difficult times ahead.

(end chapter)

I'd think a curious chapter as to such, the Queen seems entirely knowledgeable of her daughter's actions with her slave, yet she has decided to prove who has the right to him with her power; no drastic moves have been taken; but this sudden move by King Roemand adds a significant twist, just what is his hope to gain by giving his daughter more time with her friend/lover? Does he know as well? These riddles may be answered in the next chapter, till then adieu.

-Quentix.


	14. Chapter:Marked Fox, Secrets of Suna

Chapter 13: Marked Fox- Suna's Secrets

Quentix gave a little sigh while in the bed, he was laying down in the bed, in the past few months he had been adjusting to his personal time along, which was now 10 minutes thanks to King Roemand's decrees, he had still been a regular pit fighter and very well the champion and high guard to Persefani still; never having once messed up his duty, since being tied to her amongst so many people in his life; there was nothing to be said about his well being, he was maintaining his health but he also knew all of the mating was really wearing down on him. He was meditating more and currently managed to find a balance, the Queen was taking him now multiple times in a single run of their time together; forcing him to take her in different positions and ensure she was getting the most out of him.

"The Queen drives me up the wall.." he sighed now, it was time for sleep and for once...the Queen and King were sharing the bedroom, he gave a soft laugh since he certainly wasn't upset with that.

"Damn Roemand, about time he got some balls to take his Queen again.." He muttered in his annoyance, was it really what took this long to happen? He knew that Roemand was busy with his own slaves, but finally he wanted his Queen and this made him sigh a little bit; shaking his head since the moron finally saw her with lust again.

As Quentix threw his fist forward, he grinned to himself since he had around 35-40 minutes to himself; the first time ever that he had more than some little half hour to himself, he couldn't imagine just how wonderful this could be else.

"All this time is mine, how amazing." He spent the first 5 minutes with intense training, since he felt no other reason not to put any strain on himself; he was loosened up from his last pit fight, which was more of a warm up with how fast it was.

As he threw another kick, he'd have felt a lick to the side of his ear and two sets of arms wrapping around his waist; it made him flush a deep red and look to the side, feeling a soft breath on his right ear suddenly.

"My sweet prince, I've been without you for 4 months, I can stand it no longer; I've come to express myself." the voice of Jasmine, the Hime of the Suna Clan was something that was like sweet passion on her tone, her fingers rubbing against her mate's waist once more while she kissed his ear softly.

"Mmm yes Quentix, we've come to pay you a visit and I hope you aren't too tired, if you don't mind; we're just looking to spend some quality time with a mate in common." Suvy's voice came, the infamous Sand Scribe licked along his ear and then rubbed over his stomach gently, holding him and her younger sister to her chest.

"Think you can handle it?" It honestly wasn't his choice, Suvy and Jasmine needed him, it had been any number of months that had these two in need of him, certainly that he knows this very solid point.

It took mere moments and the two needing females had set young Quentix down, Suvy's attentive lips pressing to his own as she had traced her fingers along his waist, she was smiling at the signs of change in his body; obviously by this soft touch there was knowledge of his growth. Her fingers mingled with his fur, Suvy admitted her obsession with her younger mate now; why was it that some young child could make her feel this way? she wasn't even sure yet, he was a child yes... at 14, she was the adult now; just having turned 18 last week.

"I have changed my sweetness, my growth is with me.." she said as she rubbed his stomach gently, looking to her Hime, her younger sister Jasmine...now she was hoping that she'd allow her to do this.

"You may Suvy, please.." she said she leaned over and straddled Quentix's muzzle, by this time he'd understand what she was wanting, Jasmine now...not as the Hime, was wanting to be pleasured by her lover and mate right now.

She let him work on her, looking at his face while she had purred as he looked up at her with those beautiful eyes of his, she gasped softly, feeling him quickly take to the work. She felt her body shiver like a sweet golden fountain brought to life...that was what her hair appeared to be; the shift of her body on his snout, she could feel his tongue thrusting into her sweet mound while her body writhed above him. "O-oh...gods...Quentix..." she shut her eyes, gasping..this was amazing! It was just so intense, she had no idea that it would feel so very wonderful.

They had jumped right into it then, Quentix knew what both of his ladies wanted, the pair of sisters that had chosen to mate, he was all too happy to please them...his Suna Clan sisters, in some funny way they were that to him and yet...still so much more.

Quentix moaned into Jasmine's netherlips, flicking his tongue into her heat and rubbing his fingers along her waist; all he had felt was a strong set of heated folds engulf him the next moment. He had no choice but to feet such intensity and fine pleasure as Suvy's core engulfed him, with no hesitation he felt her sink to the hilt and then felt her claws rubbing through his stomach fur.

"O-Oh...Quentix.." Suvy's warm voice sounded as she shivered above him, her proud form resting above him as she rocked her hips lightly against his; it had been so long since she felt him within her heat, something that she never imagined that she'd want, now she had. She had a kind lover, someone who felt for her, he held feelings of tenderness and that was all that mattered for her. As she began to rock her hips against his own, she well was happy to admit to herself; it felt good to know she was giving the young fox who had connected with the clan by what he considered an accident...now she was giving him pleasure that only she could.

However these events may have gone unseen to the eye, but were not to be forgotten; as the Hime and her guardian made love to their mate, this was only on the list of another to get Quentix's attentions, she who had no chance in any other ways or a capacity.

(--End of Sexual Content--)

A new friend to the Princess had made herself quickly known, the one that hadn't even been mentioned by the Princess herself; the one guard amongst all who kept an eye on the Princess beyond Quentix; an eager young Leone female. For those who had never heard of the Leone, it was indeed a fearful thing to face. If anyone had ever wondered if a female could look imposing, beautiful, and intimidating without personality?

Meet the species that could do so...the Leones were a powerful Desert tribe who were untamed by the Kingdom. In their fewer numbers they made the royal army look like pansies, while only having wounded and no casualities...the tribe was allowed their freedom through respect for their Warrior Queen; as their King Roemand had always admired something that he couldn't have. So several warriors at their own accord were allowed to join the royal guard, and one of those fateful female warriors became the sworn guardian of Princess Persefani...without her knowledge; this woman was the shadow of the young Princess.

A Shadow...that wished to step into the light badly now, could a shadow fall in love with a fellow guardian..? Who never knew she existed? Poor Quentix had no idea, that the near 6'7" Leone warrior named Kazenga was just that one.

"Oh by the Goddess...how can you fall in love..? Its not fair to him...but why should I care about that? Suna help me.." the large Leone was such a wreck, she'd been struggling over her duties for the past week; while visibly she was doing her duty with an exemplary attendance and even better work providence, since her honor would have nothing less.

She paced and hopped up and down, she knew the Princess was in love with Quentix, that look in her eye when the perfect contours of the beautiful male as he passed by. "He's so strong.." she smiled, admiring his frame; lithe, strong, and beautiful. What kind of a male could have such a sultry walk? His body was just so perfect, Kazenga sighed.

"Oh Quentix..." she said with a sigh, she had to confront him, honor demanded that she speak to him of her feelings; she had to do something about it right? Yes, her honor demanded that she have some kind of a change to take place in her, it was more simple than not; tell her beautiful male how she felt. She knew this to be love, it wasn't as simple as lust or it could be controlled as she knew.

"He must know, I can't...I cannot go on, even if he doesn't care...I must tell him; how a shadow can love the light...the beautiful light that he represents." she sighed like a kitten who was in love with a much bigger dream larger than herself; that's how Quentix appeared to be to her.

As there was nothing but growth that had come since Kazenga saw and just felt herself drawn to him, drawn to her small but dangerous and powerful arctic warrior; his beauty had blinded her to a degree. Though of course she decided to let it go for now. She sighed as she rested about her guard duty, in about 15 minutes...then she'd find Quentix.

--30 minutes later, in the Princess's room.--

Kazenga had been called in, much to her hope; it had been when Quentix was there...the Princess had finally wanted her to meet him, she seemed to be quite happy about understanding it like this; he was extremely down to Earth and sweet mannered. She was amazed that Quentix was talking to her, he seemed to be very pleasant in attitude, very kind, and easy to talk to; this seemed to be all that she wanted and could've hoped for.

"So Quentix, I understand that you are a close guardian of the Princess, it reminds me so much of myself...I am the shadow of the Princess myself, my name is Kazenga." she introduced herself and gave him a bow of her shoulder, she was the one that he'd never seen before this and she knew it.

"Kazenga? I am glad, no...I am honored to meet the person who kept the Princess safe when I wasn't there, I always wondered how well she was doing, and who might protect her from those foolish guards who wished to rape her. I never wanted to see it and I hoped that someone strong was protecting her." He knelt before Kazenga and took her hand.

There he nuzzled her knuckles and then looked up at her, since the Princess always meant a lot to him; before she'd been his mate, she was his friend...and he knew nothing better than to thank Kazenga as best as he could. "Thank you Kazenga, thank you so very much for protecting her." he said it softly to her at the next moment.

Though just following this, the Princess heard a message from her mother and father, something that came from a guard at the front door; what timing would have it? The Princess trusted Kazenga, she knew that her celibate guard would be fine in the company of Quentix; she knew he wouldn't take advantage of her.

However this situation was asking for loads of trouble, since it was clear that she missed the need in Kazenga's cool eyes; admiring him for so long...she had every intention of trying seduction and if not...she'd hope to take him, take her need.

"You two play nice." she said with a soft giggle, oh she had no idea what was going to happen in truth, she left to go greet her parents, though she had no idea what the reason was for or about in that matter.

--Back in the Princess's room--

Kazenga drew herself away from Quentix, in some minor fear that she might try to pounce him, not to mate with him but to just embrace him; she wasn't quite sure what it was about him that made her feel so...so very feminine. Out of one time in her life, she meets a male that she can respect, let alone admire as she did like Quentix and she knew she had someone very special on hand.

"Kazenga I can feel your heart's desire to speak with me, please don't close yourself off to; I would like to know the Princess's shadow...someone so powerful that she could ghost the Princess and never once did I know that you were there; it was only recently, that I began to feel your presence. I am proud to know someone could avoid my mind's senses for one." his words seemed to be hitting a good nerve, she seemed to be a little more comfortable.

"Quentix...I...i-it's...not right for us to meet, I fear...something. You can sense it can't you..?" She looked at him, unsure of her own jumbled emotions; the Amazonian-esque guard looked at him, with eyes of mixed feelings...watching his body move and work, it made her breath get caught in her throat. She shifted a little uneasily and kept her back to Quentix, why did he have to move...so sexily..? He didn't, it was just him and it still was to her...sexy.

"Kazenga? I feel nothing but confusion from you, some feelings that seem little more than innocence, are you okay?" He was soo wrong...and Quentix couldn't tell one little bit just what she was feeling on the inside; in that instant he made a mistake that would be one he regretted. His and coming onto her shoulder and stroking it softly, before he spoke.

"Relax Kazenga, we can still be friends...you don't need to worry about how you feel; don't let it stop you from acting." He meant that, she could still be the Princess's bodyguard and still more of a friend to him.

"Oh...I wish you hadn't done that." Did she mention that her period of heat was beginning? She was in need of someone, a companion that she needed physically and she wanted it...desperately to be the dashing Suna Warrior; his touch and words...plus her need would make for something that she wouldn't give him an advantage in now.

(Enter Sexual Contact)

It was more like a blur of moments, as fast as that he had nudged her over and let his hand touch her fur, she was already upon him! All at once, she had let her body weight fall over him, taking the stunned kit to the floor while her claws rested just at the sides of his head. "Quentix..., I don't know how to say it...I need you.." He said with a whisper to him, stroking through his hair slowly as she looked at his eyes from her mounted position on him.

"You'll never forgive me...I don't expect you to.." Kazenga's voice was just on low, her fingers had slipped her fingers through his hair, with her claws softly grating over his shoulders. She leaned against him and had kissed his muzzle softly, she knew he would talk and even likely resist; but she wouldn't let him rise, not that now...things were finally under way, what she truly needed of course.

He knew the Princess's shadow needed it, he was amazed that she kept herself from being taken by the guards, it was actually quite impressive, the mental fortitude and ability to hide a 3-month going heat period; he extracted all of this from her mind...and he noted the breakdown and that he was the general cause. Her need to pounce a male was simply circumstantial. Was he this forgiving? Sadly he knew he was, he couldn't even begin to question her integrity, he knew any other time she'd have just kept silent.

"Forgive me...I hope my Princess...can forgive me.." She murmured in the heated daze as her mind was burning and seething and something just blew up on Quentix, she leaned down and captured his lips gently with her own as she slowly descended upon him; it was time.

He felt a sudden engulfing heat, and quickly there; a soft grunt coming from him as it marked his concentration and its end, he gasped the next moment as he felt her rising...had she already begun..? Quentix was swimming already, as he was yet again...claimed by someone who seemed to need him once again. "Ahh..., y-you...shouldn't..." he tried to warn, tried to say it.

"E-Enough...talking.." She growled and kissed him again, this time harder, while her body was pressed flatly against him; as she sunk herself to hilt against his body, just pressing her body to him now.

Kazenga's mind was at ease here, it was enough that she knew she was giving herself to someone she'd always admired; she was finally feeling the completeness of being a woman; just what she wanted to have happen to her so long ago in her life, though it became more clear to her that this was indeed what she hoped for. As her eyes remained closed and she rocked against him, the only thing that shocked her was the feeling of arms wrapping around her waist; then the feeling of a muzzle against her chest.

Quentix looked up at her and suckled on her left mound, nibbling softly on her flesh; his eyes were compassionate to say the least and while he found it strange that he was able to do this and not to hate her; he never would have wanted to. So he decided, it had already happened and now he would make her feel good, he could at least make her first time something that she would cherish with him. He curled his left leg around her waist, provided he was using some extra flexibility on his part; ensuring that he got that leg around her, so she could take him deeper and eventually harder which he just knew that she would in such a case.

"Ah..." She took it from him and she was just amazed, unbelieving that she was being allowed this honor, the touch of Quentix, that was emotional; he responded to her...and all she could do was blush and lean closer to him and accept another kiss from him while she clutched into his body.

(End Sexual Contact)

Within the Chambers of the Queen

As the forbidden ritual was being commenced within the Princess's chambers, things were difficult around the dungeons, the Mark of Suna was rare to be seen in the dungeons but not the least in slight to be forgotten, as it was the loss of one of Suna's fiercest Vanguards, captured in the act of duty. One of the most feared warriors in the Gladiator Pits, lucky enough to avoid contact with either 'The Spear' Quentix Starwing or the warrior known as 'The Executioner', all that this warrior knew was that he was brought here for his beauty; reasons to which he knew would have gotten him hell...but ruining his hair, and gaining a scar on his face wasn't quite enough...the Queen had brought him here and so had brought him to her chambers after his last battle.

As he turned, he brought his hair back, shifting the navy hair from his eye and revealed his scarred eye, the broken glass that carved into the near onyx-toned eyelid that left him half blind; he'd hoped it would only make him less appealing to anyone, perhaps to be only another victim of the Queen. There was no such thing as safe, any pretty male was quickly herded into the Queen's chamber, as to being one of anything; he hoped to avoid being her concubine with all of his soul. But to no avail, he was little more than the next victim.

As he heard the main chamber doors enter, he took stance by habit raising his claws to his side and bringing his stance to the ready; though catching sight of the Queen in her nightgown did catch him off guard, he frowned as he saw her gleaming eyes and her form drawing closer...stalking him like he were prey.

"My my the Sacred Vanguard of Suna, Jaru the Fierce is what you're called...My you're gorgeous." her tone almost seemed mischievous as she drew in closer, bringing her taller and muscular form before him gracefully; as any great cat might be expected to. As she hoped, he attacked her...she smiled as she grabbed his leg from the air; pushing him back to the marble paved wall and stroking the end of his foot. "My my...so strong, it makes me wish to know you more. Such amazing beauty, I wonder...could you be a virgin?" her tone was sultry, what more would she help herself with such a tasty guest but her need was indeed great; with hunger of hers that grew for someone, all she could do was sate her need with that same person.

As Jaru squirmed, he felt his back pressing completely to the wall as the Queen brought his leg up over her shoulder; pinning him against her frame while she kissed his neck and pressed her body into him. She seemed to be enjoying his resistance it was different, and nothing that Quentix usually did of...it was nice and different for her.

Jaru had squeezed those leg muscles, in an attempt to bring pressure down on her shoulder, though his actions only seemed to fan the fire inside of her even more. He just let his tail frizz up in his anger as he leaned his face forward and bit into her neck, bearing some blood with as much bite as he could manage to take. His claws digging into her shoulders, before he'd felt his body slammed against the wall hard; while she bit into his neck in return.

"Gah..!" He felt the pain of the bite and felt his fangs letting go, and felt her hand move to his lower back and her free hand holding his side; he was now helpless before her.

"My, you're fiesty and you still fight after I pin you; normally prey knows when to give up." She said while moving him slowly to the bed and laying him down, fangs still in neck as she flipped his loincloth up and used her tail to tickle his sheath.

"No...I cannot betray my people, you must not do this...make me please you or whip me...but do not do this, end my my life first." He gasped sharply as her tail forced its way into his sheath and aggressively began to rub his tip, while he felt her hips gyrating into his. "Goddess...forgive me." his last whimper was heard as he felt her pressing over him.

"She might little one...she might." her soft giggle came, before she forced him into her depths; as now she stole his virginity; another tragic loss to Queen Pandeminia.

The days were to continue this way for some time, but even then fate knew how to catch up with Quentix, the lasting days of his peace were at an end, there would be loss and sacrifice to contend with; no matter how simple he thought it might be.


	15. Chapter: Downward spiral of the Marked

A/N: It's about to get really intense folks, Quent's life can't stay this troubled and in one crazy way, luxurious forever now can it? His many troubles are going to cost him a fine fortune of trouble, it will be building up; one thing by another will slowly lead to this coming finale.

As you'll come to see it, don't be too stunned eh? Here is the next chapter of Quentix's past and his life story.

(End A/N)

--

Chapter 14: Downward Spiral of the Marked

One week after that fateful event, Quentix had yet another chain of bonds strapped to his neck, like leash of many burdens; he still bared it regardless of the attachments to such a thing. Quentix had been doing his job as well as he could attempt to with each passing day his fights seemed to become more grueling.

He was strangely free this week he found, the more time that had been found for him to train and other things in his room was starting to bother him a fair bit right now, since even then while the Queen still had him; it seemed to be less frequent and it made him wonder just what it might have been. He wasn't about to question her word openly but he certainly believed that it was something much greater that was on the back of his mind; something building up and something that scared him both at once.

"Mother and father have been awful kind to you Quentix, please…tell me have you done anything to anger them?" the voice of the Persefani came; the princess had once been sharing time with her childhood friend and lover.

Obviously as she felt about him, her feelings were only pure and seemed to find more and more on the moment that reflected her wish to stay with him always; she hoped that it would stay this way. She hadn't even thought to question the stranger moments she'd found Kazenga watching him walk by in the hall, she knew her shadow must've had eyes for her beautiful lover; but she shook her head since that would never be.

She wasn't letting her lover be touched by any other female if she could help it; this seemed that she was even managing to get him more away from her mother so she could be with him. Her birthday was coming up again and this meant that she'd get one more birthday wish, she was terribly happy now to have made it to 19th birthday and her beloved Quentix now 16, the sweet vulpine had been there for her for so long and she knew that she would never have been so happy without him.

"I'll never let you go Quentix, I mean it…I will hold onto you as hard as I can…I never want to see the day that you must leave." She said it softly as she curled into his side, she didn't want to let him go, she was so desperately enjoying the hold on her beloved friend.

Quentix knew that this wouldn't last; he could feel something hazy coming up in the future; something very bloody that left a bad feeling in the back of his head and just made him quiver mentally. He couldn't see it clearly, but it became clear to him that he might well cause much death…with those who might dare to fight over his being safe.

-- Later in the King's throne room--

"So you little rat, it would see that you have competition; didn't you know that the Queen has a new star rising? He makes you look like he stands still, he's killed twice the number of opponents that you have in the past week." King Roemand seemed to say it with a grin, this meant he could kill Quentix very soon; the Queen would forget about him soon.

"I wouldn't say that one Kingy, I also know that Jaru wouldn't be willing to fight with me, even if you beat him to death; he and I have an excellent history of working together, before you managed to catch him. So I'd think twice about those plans of trying to kill me…you bloated walking Carpet." Quentix so crudely responded as if he were growing bolder? No…he was just pressing the king as he often did, it got him out of the eyes of the ruler when he pissed him off.

"You…you! Little bastard!" he leapt out of the chair and brought with him his broadsword, in a single swing the blade was mere feet from Quentix's neck; he had him now didn't he?

Quentix merely dropped back to the floor and heaved both of his legs up hard, kicking the blade of the blade and shooting it up and away from him; he grinned once he saw that he threw the king off balance.

"Rraggh!" his anger was building rapidly now, as he forced himself to catch balance and brought the sword down where the kit had once been; slamming the blade into the ground and of course missing the boy made him angrier.

Quentix wasn't going to bother with his spear since that would only get him into more trouble 'drawing a weapon on the King' or something to that pathetic excuse, he back flipped just short of the sword cleaving the end of his hair, which it narrowly missed doing so.

As the small skirmish continued, Roemand was growing more and more enraged as the moments continued; he found himself unable to lay a single blow on the fox, it wasn't the clairvoyance he found at all he could see it was skill and speed.

"Well it would seem that I am much faster than you, plus the way you continue to swing around like a barbarian? Wow…makes it too easy for me to see your path, you might want to go back to sword school Roemand; it'll do some good for you." He knew that last comment was going to throw him into a near blind rage.

He avoided the sword aimed for his face while his brought his foot around into a swift arc, catching the side of Roemand's muzzle, while turning and throwing himself into an aerial rave; whipping both of his feet into the side of the face of Roemand, who had brought his foot across the floor to nail Quentix's legs.

As Roemand rose from the ground he spat the blood on the floor and heard a commanding voice yell at him.

"Enough!" the Queen's harsh claw found her husband's face and slammed across the side of his snout; the blow sending the king lumbering back to his throne as the stains of crimson trailed down his face.

Her arms swiftly captured her little slave by his waist and hoisted him up securely in her arm, her fingers resting around him protectively.

"How dare you, King Roemand…you know very well that as I cannot touch any of your pitiful wenches, that you are never allowed to touch my servants; trying to kill one is perfect reason for that mark I've given you. Remember that for all that power you have, I have a power base of my own and it doesn't know kindness to a foolish king who wishes to overstep the laws that are ingrained upon the sand itself." She said with a hiss, turning and carrying Quentix from the great hall where they had been.

There was not a word said as she walked with him in her arms, there was also no doubt that she had some kind of plans in mind now.

"My Queen…you saved me." He said it in some minor surprise, well he was involved in the fight and wasn't expecting any help of any real kind and yet here she was holding him close; much to his own that bothered him…he found her embrace rather desired considering that the King had tried to just kill him.

While he wasn't afraid of the King's attacks on him, he had never seen it taken so blatantly far; no words….no 'get this rabble out of my face', it was straight to attack and that had bothered him.

"Saved you? Well of course I did; what else would I do for my sweet boy? The one that I hold in my arms is but very special to me and you won't believe what I have to say for you…my boy." She said as she nibbled on the side of his neck while she brought him towards her room.

"There are plans that I have, things that I want from you…and just what you understand that you will be doing." She said it while she looked at him and kissed the side of his neck following the moment.

He could hear her blood pumping through her body as he noticed the way that she was cuddling him and panting harder now as she brought him down onto her bed, making sure the chamber doors were secured; and the way she acting made even him nervous. This wasn't the same Queen that had been now making love to him in the past; he could smell a different taste on her, a new want from him as it was.

There was nothing that he could do about what lust was burning in her eyes, it was just enough that made him burn in some way that prey normally did; he was flushed and just looked at her, by now at the age of 16 he had become what was more appealing to the Queen, he could feel her eyes devouring what he'd become more now.

From the now 5'9" height of his form, his hair had grown nearly down to his ankles; having reached the back of his knees, remaining its long lush silver-white tint; though it seemed more that his hair at several points had taken the tint of a blue-silver tone in some subtle streaks that were nature. His chest had defined greatly and while it had also been toned; he had grown some pretty solid pectoral muscles now, his abs were worthy of being called washboard and very visible through his fur. Even though his lithe body-type was present; his legs had grown out and defined much more, with a visible musculature that was equal to that of a kick boxer and yet still held a graceful dancer's form to them.

"Just look at you, I have been without you for too long…while I will admit my other new pet has been surprising; he's so aggressive and he still fights back against me. I even let him show me that aggressiveness…and I let him attempt to ravage me; it was cute in a way. But still I showed him who was boss once more; though he can't really sate me the way you can…not during this point for me Quentix." She said it as she crawled over him, pressing her now bare body against his form.

(Suggestive & Sexual Content ahead—Skip down to avoid)

She pinned him to the bed and licked down his neck while she huffed, she was already in great need and her very core was dripping her love fluids onto his sheath while she started to grind against him already; biting down on the side of his neck while she purred against his fur, flopping up the end of his loincloth while she pressed herself down against him, she was in some serious need since her heat period was starting today; that also suggested why she held such a aggressive response against the King earlier.

"Today, starting now…Quentix you'll give me your essence…and you'll plant one nice child in my womb; do you understand?" she said as she stroked his sheath more vigorously with her wet nether lips and her tail tip. She growled when he didn't answer and kissed him heavily, moaning softly against his lips; before she pulled back from the sloppy kiss.

"M-My…Queen you…cannot be-mmph!" he was cut off by a vicious kiss that came from her lips once more, as she bit down on his bottom lip; she panted…and let off a soft huff once feeling his member starting to emerge.

"I didn't hear a yes Quentix, I've been thinking about it for the past 3 years and I've decided that you will give me a child; it's said that it can't be done by our Doctors…but I think nature can take its course if I try hard enough with you." She grinned at him, seeming to be very confident in her new plan suddenly.

She let her fingers run down through his hair slowly while she looked into his jade green eyes and kissed along his neck slowly after this point, she used her fingers to bring that lush hair over her shoulders; then for all of the life that was in her she kissed him passionately and bit down on the side of his throat with her fingers running along his hip and her free hand, with claw tips bared held took a hold of his foxhood and gave it a soft squeeze.

That touch made him shiver now as he was in natural fear of the Queen and her decision, he knew what might happen if this crazy wish of the Queen's came true; he'd be executed by the laws that stand and yet the Queen was here mounting him with no thoughts of 'protection of any kind', at least in the past during her heat periods she'd wear the protection necessary to ensure that she could take him without any care.

This went above all else there, of the tortures that had been put on him over the years this was by far the worst of any fate that could've possibly overcome him now. He was in the full understanding of just how crazy this entire thing was. Was she really so desperate for this mood to overcome her? It was too late…he felt her walls clasping around him and he gasped sharply; she…felt like this during her season?

He rasped following her first harsh thrust onto him, before her walls pinched his semi-hard member; that heat forcing him to react…forcing his erection to become full, while she gripped his muscular shoulders and continued to hump him vigorously with her waist, wiggling her hips around on him and grounding at his base; she was desperately enjoying the pulsing of his veins and the heat of his sac against her backside each time she settled at his foxhood's base.

"Oh…, this feels so good…doesn't it my pet? I haven't felt you so deeply before, not since I've been this hot; you're fantastic…no you're so much better than that, you feel incredible…intense." She was enjoying this all for herself right now, more than just her greedy need for him; now she wanted him to impregnate her.

Quentix desperately tried to form words in his mouth; in his mind even…he tried so hard to think thoughts to her. But as his body was jostled by her powerful hips, there his face was pressed to her breasts and instinct of his took over; he licked at her mounds, catching one nipple expertly in his muzzle and nipping it tenderly and then suckling on her breast while he held onto her. Though as she bucked her hips down onto him again, she forced him from her breast and back to his senses.

"Ahh..! M-My...Queen—nngh! Y-You…must..aah! Stop!" he tried to talk to her, hoping to apply to her greater sense of understanding in this hope here, though the way she jerked her head up from his shoulder and grounded even harder into him; this told him she was now hardly caring to listen.

"Mm! you feel as you should pet! Stop whining about earlier, I'm not changing my mind." She said as she rode him harder, shuddering deeply as she felt his knot forming at the base; she'd learned the way to take him to get it out much faster in these times.

He couldn't believe it, the words she said had sealed him in nothing but horror of course; the moment she slammed herself on his base he grunted hard again, feeling the horny Queen drive herself onto him so very forcefully. Her claws were kneading into his shoulders and drawing blood while she rode him ferociously, though it seemed her actions were becoming more focused by the moment; it was only being seen more by the wish of her need.

'_I don't want this…gah! She is taking me…she's so hot inside…' _ his thoughts were trying to reassert themselves just as fiercely as she was taking him; he tried to quell the burning in his shaft, tried to focus on giving her something.

'_M-Maybe, I can give her pre…and she'll think..? Can I give enough?'_ those were his last words, as his eyes nearly bulged out of their respective sockets; he could feel the heat swallow him whole now.

At the sound of the near audible 'pop' from the Queen's jerking hips brought him all the way into her, she had forced her hot lips to take in his knot and this seemed to be more of what she wanted.

"Yes! Oh Gods yes!" she seemed to be immensely excited, she wasn't trying to thrust onto him at all anymore; instead her hips had begun to hump down vigorously onto her slave, while she bit and panted all over his neck and up the side of his head until she was by his ear, licking at it.

He bit on his bottom lip now, hard enough to draw blood from himself; he was trying the most desperate thing ever, if he made her think that he was bleeding from her wounds, she'd have to stop right? He tried to lick the wound and force it to drip blood onto his chest, he hoped to dear Suna…that the queen would stop; she didn't want to kill him did she?

Though to his misfortune she captured his bottom lip and started to suckle on it, she'd caught notice of the blood like the predator that she was; her hips were straight up jack hammering her slave as she enjoyed the motions of nothing but raw strength and stamina to keep humping him so hard.

"You've held back enough..!" she placed her claws on his chest and forced him into the bed while she continued at her high impacting pace; those claws of hers now raking down Quent's chest as she looked into his eyes, she watched them glowering.

She didn't let herself get drawn in as she had in the past; she instead bit down on his neck and started rutting herself on him; had she held back? Well of course! She was only just now starting to feel her orgasm…and her little Quentix was holding back, what impressive mental fortitude she imagined; admiring that for only one second. Before she snarled and raked over his chest enough, though not drawing blood she dug her claws into him and hilted entirely; while she really started to smash her hips against his.

"You've learned…a lot of stamina, hmph!" she huffed at the first jerk of her hips, no doubt really getting serious as she forced him into her; her walls clamped down on his shaft and began to suffocate even his knot.

"But you will learn your place Quentix, now…GIVE slam! ME slam! YOUR slam! SEED! slam!" her body finally seized, it seemed that she couldn't take anymore from her own actions.

She cried out in a harsh roar/mewl that echoed throughout her soundproof room for a moment, before she finally felt what she desired all of this time; she let off a happy moan after she felt his essence finally shooting into her, her eyes flitting as she collapsed on him now; enjoying each shock of his seed shooting into her womb now.

She had made a great effort of this indeed, forcing his member into her cervix and ensuring that his seed hit her fertile garden inside; she knew how to work those muscles well it seemed from all of her practice, she used this to her advantage and made sure that she pinched his member carefully. She made sure that every slam didn't do any serious harm to him, but instead stimulated his foxhood while she pinched that head enough to make even the greatest willed person crumble; and she smiled to herself because it just worked.

--

(End Sexual Contact—Resume normal story)

Quentix had howled when she did that to him, he had felt a shock of pleasure unlock anything he'd ever felt; just the way that she was forcing him to take her pleasure even though she knew he was trying to fight it. He had failed now…failed his defiant stand and truly felt defeated by this, in the moment that she unleashed that skill…he was helpless and gave into her. He could hardly believe that she defeated even his telekinesis, which he thought he was ingeniously using to his advantage.

"And now to wait…I will be back to take more of your godly essence into me, don't worry little love; once I'm with child I will protect you with some new decrees that I have thought out long and hard. They don't defy the laws, but they will keep your life indefinitely in my hands. You may not make King, but you will be the father of our kit-cubs; you're going to have an undertaking." She said with a little smirk, rubbing under his chin with her claw.

It didn't seem that she was leaving him a choice in the matter, she instead curled onto her side and mewed happily once more; it was a nice feeling to have him have really let loose within her.

"Go on my sweet kit, to your chambers with you; wash yourself well and be ready for me in three days…I'll be back once I check to see if what I want is done." She said as she let sleep come and claim her.

Quentix rose from her bed and felt disgusted with himself for a moment, but then he sighed…he forgave himself finally. He knew that he could do nothing about the Queen's suddenly mad wishes that were taking over her usual overactive sexual appetite.

-Exeunt, to Quentix's chambers-

Meanwhile

With the Suna Clan, things had been coming in rapidly from around Dune as things were rising badly, seeming to be of a risky nature and they were bordering a near all out assault on the Kingdom as the news that came in was anything but what either the usual calm minded Hime and Sand-Scribe wished to hear.

"What?! A false body of evidence is being gathered against Quentix about what?!" the Hime's voice was outraged, as she looked to the messenger; she stopped and took a breath.

"I-It's exactly as it reads Hime, we have thoroughly checked this and even had to eliminate some guards in order to get our hands on this information. It's being done very discretely, but it's being arranged by King Roemand." The messenger stated on point.

Hime seemed to be both worried and outraged by this action, did the King honestly hate him so much? Her heart beat rapidly and was thrumming inside of her throat.

"Then give me the order Jas- err…Hime, give me the order and we ride to save Quentix; we will rip through the Palace guard and steal him before they can even blink." Suvy had been adamant about her actions being taken, she'd been planning this for a while and had well worked it out since she and Jasmine regularly returned to spend time with Quentix.

They didn't always mate, most times it was just cuddling and getting to know more about his palace life. And even though Suvy was jealous of so many females, she ignored that fact and was more concerned about what she had with him. She knew that it wasn't really fair to him and so she never said a word about it. But when it came down to all of it, he was still both her and her sister's mate; a member of Suna's clan and therefore he was open to their protection.

"…I am sorry Sand-scribe…we will take no action." Her voice came along the lines of cracking, she dismissed the messenger and turned from the table; her eyes welled up with tears as she thought it out.

"E-excuse me? Jasmine..? Did you just tell me…that I can't save the male that I've come to love?" she looked at her sister, her eyes full of surprise/anger/desperation all at once. Suvy had hoped that she misheard her younger sister.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them at this point, she took Jasmine into her arms gently and looked at her softly.

"Jasmine…its okay to cry, but d-don't tell me…you are serious? Please just let me…let me bring him to us. Then we can just be happy again, we'll be safe in the dunes…and with him at our side; how can we be defeated? Quentix has taken out ma-" she was cut off by fingers being pressed to her lips.

"Please stop Suvy, don't make me…stop trying to coax me into an action that will lead us to ruin…" she looked up with her eyes twinkling with unshed tears, while several streams had formed steady flows out of her eyes.

"I am…thinking for the best of Suna, you know as well as I…the Queen will hunt for her prized pet, he is that to her; a slave…a sex slave at that. You know as well as I where his fine clothing comes from. She would have our necks when she found us, even if Quentix fought…with us; I can't have our warriors sacrificing themselves…for our happiness." She said it and shook her head again, burying her face in her shoulder now.

"But Jasmine, that's just it many of the others want him with us! They want him to be safe and have offered this themselves, so why no-" she was cut off again, this time by a desperate set of fingers stopping her in mid sentence.

She looked up at her older sister with her pained eyes, these eyes rarely shown to anyone; she was the tactician and strategist for her people, she knew the dunes…knew the odds and numbers better than her own people. She knew they were brave, vigorous, she also knew they'd fight their damndest to see Quentix stay safe; that was just why she had to say no.

"Understand me Suvy, Sand-scribe…we will go to see him once more tomorrow and then we must part from him; Suna will watch over him. You know that…true love had come to us then and then Suna decided it's time to let go." She looked at her sister with the tears still present, but she seemed to be speaking steadily.

"I've been over the numbers…dozens of times in my head, from all angles that I could find; they would destroy us in every outcome. The battles would be vicious and frequent…and even with you, Quentix, even Jaru if we somehow managed to get him from the Queen's clutches were all against the King's army…we'd die. Either to sheer numbers, being hunted until we were just broken, starved and tired; or flat out domination of their military skill. As I might be the better of their minds, they have enough since they still conquered so many, we would be just another slaughtered group." It was clear that she wasn't going to say otherwise.

Suvy was really quiet for the next few moment, she felt the stinging burns in her eyes; it became very clear that she was torn deeply inside. Suvy had known her sister as well as she truly loved the snow white fox and to know she was helpless to help him, this made her feel above all else terrible within her heart.

With this bitter pill to swallow, Suvy…no the Sand-scribe headed out to tell the members of the raiding party that it was called off by order of the Hime. She wouldn't tell them the full detail of it, she would just tell them all what was going on; just how the Hime decided for their own safety and for their lives to continue; they must release the hope of saving their comrade-in-arms.

Indeed things were really starting to go to hell for Quentix, and the poor kit still had no idea, just what dangers were brewing in the shadows and growing; apparently with or without the Queen's psychotic idea of having his child, that Roemand's scheming had finally been building a solid case against the slave; a list of crimes that he could be executed for.

(end chapter)

Well this has taken a big turn hasn't it? Things are going to build up, and they come along to just this now folks; there are just two chapters remaining after this, so prepare to whether this deadly storm sweeping over Quentix's life now.

Till the next time adieu

-Quentix


	16. Chapter: Tides of Fate

A/N: Well we're in the second to last, the worst has yet to come for our little sand hero, his life is about to get a whole lot worse now; as he loses two that he can never touch ever again. Well it's like he cares too much right? But also a scene that will troublesome to those who have gotten attached to him, bear with his suffering okay?

Also a warning to those who actually skip through the sexual content (I imagine there may be one or two…), this chapter will have loads of it, so bear with that as well; it's not like I enjoy writing this slop (well…maybe a little bit.), but face it! That's what kind of person he's stuck in, the position of a sex slave; though he does kill people regularly, his position has not changed. You'll probably catch a few different elements that I normally don't write about, so brace yourself. Anyway, enough about that stuff and on with the show.

Here we go!

(End A/N)

--

Chapter 15: Tides of Swallowing Fate- The Marked One's resistance 

Quentix's time was ticking down and he knew it, just earlier he'd been visited by Suvy and his Hime, they both came to him and spoke to him of their sorrows and how they could no longer step in to help him. This was beyond them here, and he knew of Suvy's pain most of all; she was most passionate when they made love and best described her feelings to him, her want to rescue him so that she could horde him away…and keep him safe with her sister; though she harbored selfish feelings for him and revealed this as well. However Suvy was not alone in these feelings oh no…they were a sentiment well shared by Suvy's younger sister and the future of the Suna clan, the Hime…whose name was Jasmine.

(--Flashback,--)

As his Hime looked him in the eyes, she cupped his cheek and kissed him tenderly, letting her body press against his one final time.

"I can't save you Quentix…I can't stop what Roemand plans to do against you…the action that we can take is…I-it's.." she was whimpering already, the mighty leader of the Suna and here…she was breaking down before her chosen; her face pressed into his neck as she clutched him.

"Then it's done Hime, don't cry…you know it's not your fault." He cupped her cheek and looked her in the eyes while he rubbed along her side and just glanced into the pained reflection in her eyes and sympathetically licked her tears away, then kissed her again.

He emotionally connected himself with her and began to kiss her more fervently, taking her sadness and turning it into passion. For once now she'd find that Quentix was the one pushing it forward; he laid her back and continued to kiss her deeply; feeling her finally react made his heart at ease, she was starting to let the passion cloud her mind.

(--Sexual Content ahead--)

~Quentix…sh-should I…remove my...clothing? ~ She whimpered it to him, while her hips grinded up against his own deeply, she could feel her waist skirt riding up her waist; she was beginning to feel the heat of the moment.

~Ssh…don't think about that, just focus…~ he said as he guided her mind into the meld once more, bringing their consciousnesses together while he simply adjusted her underwear, moving it to the side while he slid his foxhood into her slowly.

The initial action brought a soft muffled moan from her lips, she had never felt Quentix enter this way; often she was the one in control of their mating…and yet now this felt different, it felt soothing and even…more pleasurable since she wasn't doing this for herself. No…Quentix was doing this for her sake and-

"Aah…" her moan was finally free the next moment as Quentix fully entered her for the second time; a gentle thrust that rested there a moment, before drawing back out and pushing into her again.

It was amazing to her at those thoughts and how fast they slipped away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to move back against him; she was really starting to like this position here. Her pants grew more steady as Quent found his rhythm and kept up a slow to steady pace of thrusting into her deeply and pulling out with a wiggle.

Her mind was being blown, he'd never done this before…she thought it had felt good then, but now it was so much better; her claws began digging into his shoulders while she wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed him, urging him to do more.

"P-Please…more, Nnhahh…more Quentix." She begged him for it, for more of these movements that made her feel intense pleasure she was feeling from him.

Meanwhile with Quentix it didn't seem that there was much else he wished to do for her; give her one last good time since she promised herself she'd never return. While this was no chore for him like it was with the Queen, in truth Quentix didn't return the exact love she had for him; it was love…but it was an understanding love that had been forged by their bond. Honestly Quentix wasn't sure how to feel about it, he was worried about her well being more than his own; he hoped she could live on.

But these thoughts were disregarded as he felt her legs squeezing him again, she was really becoming more into this than he'd initially thought she was, his hips were grounding and pumping into hers at a steady moderate pace now; grounding up and twisting his hips carefully while pressed to his hilt inside of her.

"I-It's amazing! Arhh!" she had never felt so wild before in her life, never felt this need that was in her core; she couldn't believe that compared all of her other times with Quentix that it had been calm and lasted through the hour, with such intensity now she wouldn't last long, she could feel it.

She was trying to speak through her pants, her breathing was too constant and her moans were loud, they were joined by more powerful yelps that were coming from his careful wiggling hips, the perfect timing made her blush; he really had made her at least verbally speechless.

~Qu-Quentix...hhah! P-Please slow down..!~ even in her mind she was crying out to the pleasure he was giving her, not that it wasn't great…but not she wanted to take it slower; she felt well into her climbing orgasm, but wasn't there yet.

Quentix did as she asked and slowed his hips down, she didn't want to orgasm that way? He was curious as to it; he knew that this was all she was giving him some kind of signal with a purpose.

~R-Roll us over please, I…I want to ride this out myself.~ it was something more that she felt inclined to do; to take him the rest of the way and have their pleasure be something mutual that she was giving to him. It wasn't that he wasn't amazing or just perfect, but she had a point to prove here and she intended to prove it.

He did as she asked and rolled them over, laying down on his back and looking at her eyes gently with a sad gleam in them; he felt her pain…her deep seeded pain and didn't want her to suffer it alone; he curled their fingers together and kissed her softly again.

"This is about you my dearest…my last time with you, and what pleasure I am bringing to you." She declared it without a shaky tone, as this was something she deeply believed in and was in fact going to deliver one way or another.

With that declared she raised her hips and began to drop them slowly onto his waist, she had always been calm and paced; first starting off with rocking on him and then moving from there into serious grinding and then thrusting. This time she was mixing it up a little, they were more than a little warmed up now and she was really feeling 'foxy' as the word might describe on its own a good way for how someone feels in a mood.

She twisted her waist and dropped her waist onto him, the mood was quickly elevating and she knew she wasn't going to last long. Another cry raising from her muzzle as she shut her eyes; she brought to rise in her arms, so she clutched his lower back with one hand while she grounded onto him extremely hard; locking both legs around his back and bearing down with a powerful squeeze of her inner thighs.

"Hnaah!" her final cry was a surprise to even her, she could've sworn that she had another few thrusts in her…but no, she gave in there and quickly shoved her hips down onto his, making sure he was buried inside of her when she climaxed. Much to her happiness, when she felt the heat shoot up into her, she felt dazed; but smiled happily at it…so this was what it was like to feel him climax? Her first time and only time felt wonderful…

(--End Sexual Content--)

For a few moments Quentix lay there and let her bask in the afterglow of their pleasure shared…he let go of their melded mind link and licked her cheek as she lay on his chest. Once more, those feelings of warmth there in the end; both before he mated with her and after…she was still his sweet friend and his leader, the Suna's hope rested within her and that was what he wanted to leave her with, a happy feeling that was of him; one more memory.

And while Jasmine didn't want to rise from her mate's chest…she knew inside that she had to, here she had indulged in her selfish feelings and had Quentix all to herself in that moment. Now she slowly rose from his body and looked at him for a moment as she rose on shaky knees; his beauty seemed limitless…he was perfection and still so timid at times, she'd seen that timid side of him when she first met him; on the night they first mated.

"Quentix, I leave you…now and forever, I will love you…you'll always be in my heart. While I will never see you again as a mate…you will be there forever remembered." She hoped he would live through this; somehow he just had to. She knew no better way to say this and frowned and turned away, still dressed now but she'd clean up before leaving.

When she turned to go, she felt two arms curl around her midsection and a warmth against her back; she leaned back into the comfort…even though it made her heart wrench.

"And I will always love you too…you have a place in my heart, you'll always be my friend and when we see each other again…you'll know this." He said as he leaned his muzzle to hers and pecked her lips gently.

While he tried to draw back, she instinctively kissed him back at first and began to nibble at his lips a moment; before she too finally let him go. There was a strange silence and then…she was gone, gone into the night like a phantom.

Quentix retreated to his private bath, surely it wasn't something he wanted…but it was his and he was going to use it to wash himself so the Queen wouldn't try to make him pay for having a few night visitors. And while he was in the bath, he sensed a presence for just a moment; before feeling arms wrap around his waist and a feeling of softness pressing against his back.

"You've gotten taller…my beautiful Quentix." Suvy's voice spoke in a sultry matter; it seemed she was eager for one thing from him right now.

(--Sexual content ahead--)

He felt her need for him that raged hotter than the sands under the beating of the hot sun on the regular, it really seemed that she was more than just wanting him; no…she needed him and now. Despite the excitement he felt, he knew she was taking it slowly; since she turned him and kissed him immediately, and without warning the taller vixen brought her right leg around his waist as they stood; she felt him softening some of course, but engulfed him regardless of that matter and sighed as he began to fill her in.

"S-Suvy! Ah…a-a moment…" he said in mid pant, since she was so fast to act his body was of course still calming down from mating with her younger sister not too long ago.

"D-own…Quent' my dear…down…" she whimpered to him and gave her hips a soft rock against his own; well now she gave him a direction and he slowly slid into the immensely sized bath, supporting her leg and helping her other leg to rest at his side on the way into the water.

This was so quick that he wasn't sure how he should react to her, but again there was no time to think.

"Mm…mmph..." once more Quentix's moans were sounding off with some shock and surprise to her actions; she gave him about a moment of rest there while she hilted him.

And now he was feeling the loving Suvy's wish and need, they weren't mentally drawn in…and still he could feel that she was upset and had given over to her physical craving for her. These actions were not out of her frustration but were out of a love that she'd developed for him, there was no doubt in his mind that she was translation this need into a physical love that he could understand and so it was working with him right now.

Within the first few minutes of being in the water, she had Quentix crying out or whining her name and it made her feel good…made her feel really good; as she rode him down into the water carefully…giving him good solid thrusts and careful base grinding there along his length, she made sure that she never once took him more than half way out of her heat.

It was a new practice she'd undergone the past few times she'd been with Quentix, it honestly scared her about how desirable he was. At first it was a quiet love similar to the Hime's feelings for him; but gradually it became more and she began to serious hold needs of intensity…she had burned and wondered just what it was that caused all of this for her.

All of this now was riding out in her mind, in her soul this passion was beyond her and she could hold back no more. She hoped that her sweet Quentix could forgive her, since she couldn't forgive herself for what she did next; her lust took hold of her and she began to jackhammer her hips against his. Literally grounding him against the side wall for a moment, before she wrapped her legs around his back and took a sharp hold of his shoulders; unable to help herself as her claws hooked into his powerful shoulders.

"G-Gods…Quentix! Forgive me...please! Ahh!" she asked his forgiveness while she was riding him harder and hotter than she'd ever done so before. She forced his member into her again and again…the ache only grew hotter, and now in the ends of her session with him; she kept him there pressing against that ache while she grinded and huffed above him.

She hoped Quentix could forgive her, the younger fox was wailing beneath her in pleasure, she imagined some was pain…her thighs were squeezing him tightly around his midsection. Her body was fighting for it…that moment there, her release flooded her with want; she snapped around his foxhood like a tight vise suddenly. There her walls were clenching him tightly, squeezing his member almost to the point of suffocation while she grinded at his base…her juices rushing down all in this essence. She felt his pulsing…and gave him powerful clenching, she forced him into a sacred space in her…and his release was deeply felt…deeply needed.

"It's okay Quentix…you've completed me today, thank you…" she said speaking down to the half conscious kit there, he was so much like a kit right now; helpless and looking in a way cute and adorable.

Of course she smiled in the wonderful afterglow, but remained wide awake and didn't let the water's heat make her feel too comfortable now. She kept him inside of her until he fainted there, just enjoying that moment…this time with her passionate little lover; her very last time.

(--End Sexual content--)

He remained that way until several hours later, he had slept until he awakened now…freshly dressed and with a cut of Sand amber wrapped around his neck; it was a charm from Suvy…and he knew it was her last gift of hope for him.

(--End flashback--)

----

Quentix was escorted to the throne room by 9 guards, what surprised him was how many of them were female most of all. Many of them were strong, physically built and almost cold to the gaze and the aura. What he felt was stern auras, what was with this…? These 9 were bringing him to the King for some reason; he found this to be an issue. What kind of moment was this to have, it didn't let her feel real well of course; as of now he was forced into nothing but a moment of submission.

"Welcome little rat, today is the Queen's day to survey the kingdom…what does this mean? You're all mine to do with as I wish. Even my cute little daughter is out with her mother; that's right boy…I took care of all of your protection today.

"Really now dirt bag? Oh dear me…you forget again who I am Roemand, you walking carpet." He said with a grin, yeah Roemand was building up evidence? That was fine; he'd make the king pay for it every step of the way.

"Oh you love calling me names little worm, don't worry I'm going to make sure you have no energy left when I deal with you." He seemed to be grinning widely at this point.

"Whatcha gonna do tail sweeper? Forget to clean up the west hall again? That's alright, you'll remember next time." He said as he avoided the king's hand and kicked him hard in his jaw, with enough force that the king's mouth was bloody; he'd learned to make his kicks even more powerful with focus.

For a moment the King was dead silent, he didn't say anything while he licked the blood from his lips. Instead soon he was smiling and watching Quentix's face with a wider smirk, oh he was going to enjoy this.

"You might be wondering about the female guards, aren't they a sight to behold? Powerful, beautiful, deadly, and with stamina you can't fathom." He said this with a wider grin.

Quentix didn't like the sound of that, it made him hiss and snarl at the King; however two of the guards him still and kept him from moving at all.

"Oh you must really love me now don't cha? I know you don't like what I've done to these women, too bad! That was my choice! My decision and right as King! You understand worm?" he said this with a smirk, before pulling back and avoiding Quentix's foot.

"Oh, I think you're going to pay for this you scum! Because of disgusting pigs like you, who gives decent males a bad name; lots of males are feared here on Dune!! I'm going to make a change when I get through with that ugly looking face Roemand!!!" He yelled as he yanked free of the two guards and slammed his foot into Roemand's midsection, before being grabbed up by one of the towering females; who immediately took him up.

Roemand spat some blood up from the kick, groaned a moment and then glared at him.

"You want me to hit you…but no, that's not your punishment today…not even the loving fans of the gladiator pit! Oh no, you foolish little virgin; you're going to learn what rape is. That's right, these women know to listen to me…each one has been specially trained to deal with resistant cases like you; these are my personal guard and now…you will meet your rape squad; understand? Thank you, take him away guards. Make sure he has no energy left, and make it hurt." He said with a wider smirk; this here…this was his revenge!

He watched his guards drag Quentix off and had laughed at this, well he was very happy with himself and found it even funnier as the moments continued, his laughs echoed down the hallway.

Once Quentix was out of sight he spoke the words that were on enough his mind, they showed the workings of his plans now.

"It's all but done Quentix, I've got you now in the final place, when you went crazy and raped my 9 best guards after you beat them up, then you did dispicable things to them. Such things are the final things I need to get your permanent dismissal from my kingdom...and you'll fry pup; you'll burn for all you've done to me." His cackles were drowned up by the closing doors.

--In the Quiet Room--

In the large quiet room, Quentix found himself forced to the ground by two of the guards, he noticed...each of them were easily over 6 feet, muscular...to the point that had it not been for their curves, accentuated curves and noticable assets; he might've thought them to be male, but no he knew better. He thought about it for a minute, was Roemand going to try and torture him with something that he lost many years ago? It felt so long ago...since he was last a virgin. The Queen saw to it that he was no longer a virgin, did he think that wearing him out would do anything?

"Now now ladies, you don't have to do as he says...you know that?" he looked up and heard no answer, well it wasn't that much of a surprise to him, they were trained well by Roemand.

What was getting him for the moment was not understanding who was yet responding to him if at all. He saw the first of them, a powerful Sand lioness of great power moving herself over his body, leaning down and stroking along his chest and leaning down to his face.

(--Sexual Content ahead--)

"We know that you speak the truth Master Quentix, we know of your kindness towards females...it's your big heart which leads us to do this...sadly it is not our choice. If we refuse...he'd simply get a more trained hooker to give you pain, while he stacks this final crime against you." she said as she prepared him, rubbing his sheath over with a mastered touch; just gentle enough to draw him out of his sheath while she spoke with him.

"Nnhh...wh-what are you talking about?" He said as he looked at her, grunting as she drew his member out, he was doing his best to ignore her touch; he knew that he wouldn't be able to ignore her once she mounted him.

"The King...he is going to say you beat and raped us...one way or another, he'll say you defeated his elite guard; which you are...mm...very capable of doing." she felt his tail tickling her netherlips and she smiled lightly at the gesture; apparently he recognized what she was saying.

"Basically, even if you don't do as he says; I'm through anyway with this...and he'd torture you if he doesn't smell me on each of you.." he was sure that's what it meant.

He felt her puffy lips rubbing against his semi-erect member, there was no more moments of waiting, she slowly slid him into her and sighed gently. Quentix had always thought the Queen was the only person who could make him feel her when she gripped him...how wrong he was.

"Haah...y-you..." he felt her put her fingers to his lips to silence him, before he felt her body gripping him tightly, there her hands resting on his shoulders while she sank him into her to hilt, such a thing was almost unthinkable; he had a true amazon pinning him.

The way she moved was just like her touch in the beginning, something that was beyond any expectation he had, his breast was in his throat as she rocked on him, the fashion and power that her walls clutched his foxhood told him that she was going to make this last. It seemed that he was in for a long night...here to feel her riding and that he was already being drawn to orgasm.

He was thinking about it however, as she raked him through one pleasured thrust after another, all he could do was cry out to her and push back; he was careful not to overdo it; he knew there were five other guards. His eyes watched them as the muscular lioness grounded against him on the small cushion, he watched who would also be having him this evening.

He saw and had to admit he was worried, of the five there were two to worry about; for their sheer strength might cause him harm one way or another he found. He spotted the larger girls, it seemed that Roemand had them built as powerful guards...or meat shields;one Rhino woman, the other a water buffalo, he was surprised when he saw the last was a Giralfe; they each seemed to be the secret weapons of the unit and he could see why. One hybrid built for intense speed and surprisingly powerful muscles, over built to allow for speed to be maintained and the other defined as a powerful titan to smash down obstacles and people...he could see it.

He knew that he was going to be pushed hard...the women were beautiful perhaps, but it didn't change anything about what it would take to satisfy them. He knew they'd be gentle with him, within meaning; Roemand was a prick and obviously the girls owed him nothing, but he sighed a little bit...every woman he met eyed him like a predator because of his status. He'd been used to it, but why he didn't know; his heart never grew cold, never frigid enough to hate.

His concentrated was ended as the lioness roared loudly, grounding herself against his shaft while she hilted on him, leaning down and hiss while she kissed him; fiercely running her tongue in his muzzle as his seed exploded inside of her, she grounded against him a few more times and lay content in mating with him. He was very gently, not rough or clawing her; she was surprised to be in control...she enjoyed it.

"Thank you Master Quentix, for letting me be with you this day, I hope it pleased you as much as it did me." her voice rang out softly in his ears as he felt her unmount him, and to think now that he was tired that this was only the beginning.

(--End Sexual Content--)

He knew he had four more powerful guards that would have him, have their way due to their king's order, that bastard was going to pay for this...somehow some way, he was going to make Roemand pay for this. Only problem was that he didn't know how...not yet...no this was going to be much worse than he imagined, either way he was screwed when the trial ahead was coming, both literally and physically.

(End Chapter)

Surprise ending on this, was this open I am leaving reviewers here. I know that some enjoy this smut I write and others don't, so I leave reviewers the option; for the last chapter of his story, shall I write the smut out? (The other four guards) or get straight to the nitty gritty, right to the action again.

Leave me your answer in a review, otherwise I'll be deciding heh...till then, adieu.

-Quentix


	17. Chapter: The Tides swallow the Marked

A/N: Well saddle up for the last chapter of this series, the life of Quentix as you know it will come to an end; his life and torture have at least on this level come to an end; what King Roemand's final scheme will come to light and Quentix's final stand and message given to the King will imprint him for life. So join me for this final trip down Quentix's life.

And just one minor note to the readers here, I know that I have a strange pre-occupation with censoring a specific word used to describe male anatomy, that is just personal preference, I hope you don't mind the many different names by which the male phallus is called in this story xD, at any rate and without further adieu, the fic.

(End A/N)

---

Chapter 16: The Tide swallows the Marked

Quent lay on his back panting out the final moments he had alone, since very soon he was going to be overrun by guards…spears in his face and he had seen it all coming to him; his fate had been laid out before him and what would be happening to him would be happening for sure in the next few hours…his final fate would unfold before him and before everyone in the kingdom.

He only wished that the last mating hadn't been so brutal, he knew this was why his kicks would fail him today…those which were his most power; had the king planned this so well? He'd shown these women…these supreme guardians of the king a better time than they'd ever been treated to; this was what he picked up from their minds. However it was the Rhino female who had damaged him the most, which simply wasn't her fault and that…was the thing that he knew Roemand was counting on.

She had been too strong for her own good really, those muscles there were indeed as firm as they looked; even then she was lost to passion when being treated with kindness; he knew that she responded to the one ways he could, a caring and overbearing passion that she rode through to the end, unfortunately his hips had been bruised by it. He knew she was apologetic about it and he forgave her, since taking as much of one good thing that you could was only natural.

They all were seeking kindness and wanted to be loved properly, he knew that by the reflection in their eyes, it was some strange bond that he made with them; to him however it was another forged chain of a necessary burden…he wouldn't have to carry them for much longer. He knew it all was coming to an end; his life was on its last turn and at 16 that he would no longer live either in bondage or in such forced usage. The many would mourn him and he would move on peacefully, knowing that he helped a few members of a population who had a shitty king.

However his mind wandered back to the Rhino female, never had he to repair such deep seeded wounds in someone; he allowed her to fully embrace what she thought was love while they mated, he made her feel special and she fell in love with that ideal that Quentix let her see…he in that way allowed her to take from him what she never could have in the past.

(-Flashback-)

As the Rhinoceros female watched the others leave, she looked to the much smaller fox on the cushion, as one of the female found an older one to provide young Quentix with. It had been the lioness he was with before, she felt worry at their heaviest members crushing him into the floor; even if unintended that was something she didn't want. Quentix had been allowed breaks, allowed to eat and small rest periods…as much time as the guards were allowed without making those watching the door suspicious of their kindness to their 'victim' as he was. She was the last and also the most fearful of the joining with the young fox.

"W-what…if I hurt you?" her first question was to Quentix, she knew that he must've thought her foolish; worrying about him when she barely knew him; but she couldn't help it! It was her nature, a natural caring nature…despite her being used as a 'meat shield' for arrows and such.

"Come…" was all Quentix said, laying on his side with his loincloth seductively hanging over his groin, hiding what secrets had been seeked after by many; he knew he needed to coax her out of the shell…this needed to happen at any rate and so he would have to face it. Seducing the innocent wasn't unheard of, but he was simply doing this for her own good; it would happen by force if not.

He was glad to see that it was working; she was more than old enough to recognize the look in his eyes, something closer to the lines of pure sultry pleasures…something that he was offering to her. He raised his leg slowly and traced one finger up his own leg, bringing the leg up so it stood tall above him, raised with ease and held there for her viewing pleasures; Quentix rolled onto his back and looked up at her innocently, with big jade orbs looking at her softly, a blush taking to his cheeks as he spoke.

"Oh dear…excuse me, I forgot…I have company." Even his tone was one he was certain she'd feel one of gentle shyness; a face of the past that he used to be though was quickly forced out of.

Slowly but steadily the female was approaching him, eyeing him with more than curiosity, but with actual intrigue and something he knew well lurking in those soft brown pools which gazed upon him; a growing need.

As she came to the side of the bed and looked at him, he extended both legs and brought them up her sides, using his feet to tease her muscular body; before wrapping both legs around her waist and pulling himself towards her until they were firmly wrapped around her body, now he raised his torso slowly by arching his back slowly and bringing himself up against her body slowly: first his groin impact hers, then slowly his stomach pressing to hers before she finally supported him with her arms, both around his lower back; pressing his muscular chest to her bust.

"Is this…for real?" she asked him panting as she felt those powerful legs squeezing at her waist and grinded down simultaneously. She gasped at the sudden feel of this male's powerful hips, a groan from her showed that he was more than having his effect. As she fell forward due to her legs being unable to support her any longer, she found herself in the warm grind of the younger fox beneath her…how was this possible?

She could hardly believe that she was so timid about this act and the fact of having a younger male have such control over her was unbelievable almost to her. But she was also in awe at the very person beneath her…the male that was showing her pleasure that she'd never felt, not to mention such kindness that she'd never really felt before this day, mating with Roemand has always been hard and he was always in the dominant position.

"This is real and I mean you to have your time here, let it be a fantasy okay? I know you mean well…just relax." He said softly to her while leaning over to kiss the side of her neck, then capturing her lips before she could respond verbally.

He didn't give her much time to think and instead was now pushing her own need upon her, so that finally she could stop thinking and go through with the act itself, what he wanted was for her to do this and feel alright with it.

After enough of his body's grinding against hers he noticed she was starting to relax a little more and grind back against him; yes by now she was starting to really get into the motions of this, and he noticed she wasn't looking to remove her garb by very much, as her loincloth was flipped up briefly while she took a hold of his semi hard foxhood and held it up. This was the start of the turnaround it would seem.

"There you go…" he said softly before kissing her and slipping his tongue into her muzzle and rolling it back against her own, stroking up and down her much larger tongue; expertly showing her the tangling skill basics so she could get into it.

As Quentix gave a gentle sigh, feeling her netherlips pressing against his member; he was not ready for what was to come out of this. No…by gods he wasn't ready for the heavy clutching walls which began to squeeze the life out of his foxhood. This brought a soft yelp from his lips which had been muffled by the kiss he started.

Slowly an aching process of feeling her incredibly powerful muscles clutch at his member as she moved down slowly on his fleshy pillar. Even though only about half way through the motions of getting him into her; she gave a soft groan of disappointment, was she so tight? She pushed her hips down with more force and managed to force his length to wedge its way into her heat.

"Annhh!" she cried out in pleasure and rested her hands on his chest while she adjusted herself at the base of his member; squeezing him generously while she looked down at this kind fox, he felt very warm inside of her, she was enjoying the feeling of his length within her form and just took a moment to let him adjust.

She could tell by that look on his face, he was in some minor pain and she took a look of guilt; reaching down and stroking his cheek apologetically as she couldn't help what Roemand ensured she would be…the training she endured for this wasn't really worth such except that she could cause harm 'accidently' to her owner with such a strong grip.

~It's okay…start moving, I'll be okay as we go on.~ Quentix half lied to her, he knew that she'd be causing him some pain; though she would get looser as the mating went on, he could tell that she was extremely strong and was also a positive stand for one particular meaning of 'gentle giantess' in this case. She was more than a foot taller than him and likely outweighed him by 200 pounds and it was all muscle; he let his claws caress her waist, while sliding his feet along her lowerback, using the flexibility to tease, even though she was already anchored to him; her legs hooked beneath his legs carefully.

Though it would hurt at least it wasn't on Roemand's terms, that was another reason why Quent felt that this was necessary, to show the foolish king that he couldn't win no matter what he did. He seemed to be on great terms with each of those people that Roemand hoped to put him at odds with and instead it was quite different. He knew in a way this was just him being used again and again like some kind of toy or a piece of meat that was used for a chew toy…but it wasn't the same as the Queen or anyone who meant him true harm.

This kind of thing was going to be the last thing on his mind sadly, he wasn't really big into what he'd been trained to not only like and perform doing; but made to enjoy and even need it himself. Quent however was resilient and knew if he ever escaped that he wouldn't be some sex junky, no quite the contrary…the next time he mated, it would be for love and a life partner…whoever that might be in the world. He wasn't really sure about that future, but he was sure that he would no longer be the victim that he was made out to be all of these difficult years of just growing up.

"O-Oh..my-my..!" he cried beneath her, there she was squeezing him expertly while her hips moved slowly, he knew she was trying to grow used to this; being on top was something she'd never done.

There were a few moments of awkwardness beneath her, Quent was feeling her body wrenching itself against him and making sure that he was being held deeply inside of her the whole time. He was surprised again, she seemed to be so adaptive to the situation…but more so that she was even less fearful of the moment once she was in charge of the situation; Quent could tell that she was fine, since the fear disappeared inside of her and there her eyes became more focused.

Instead now he was able to feel her top intent: to thank him for being so sweet to her. The sincerity of her feelings were something he could appreciate, it also made him flush since her feelings were very strong; they hadn't known each other more than a few hours and he could feel her devotion for him, at least one thing was certain and that was he could trust these females with a debt that he'd ask, that would be looking out for his fellow Suna Clan member, Jaru.

The train of thought was broken once she drew her hips up and then dropped herself onto his lap, she was starting off slowly and doing her best to please him; being careful as she gripped him with her walls while rubbing over his chest. She looked at his beautiful face and just sighed happily, she was lucky indeed even for a one time event here; everything she heard was so true…he was worried about her well being and wanted her to know one good time since it would happen anyway. As she felt her hips rising and lowering on him even faster, her gasps became more apparent while she looked at his eyes; already the way he was pulsing inside of her was having the adverse effect.

The way his hips moved made her jump in shock, he was so very good…yes yes…so skilled; she was already being brought to orgasm and could barely believe it. She wanted this to last so much longer, she could feel they were both above to go; she couldn't believe that he made her feel so…pure, like a virgin during her first time.

Her mind's thoughts were not unheard, as she looked at his face; she couldn't help herself or her thoughts, '_It is so wrong to want more..? I wish it didn't end…so quickly, I just want…more.' _Those were whispers of desire that Quentix often heard.

Not to mention that it was his option, he could feel her hips working harder and harder against his own, by now it was becoming a greater feeling for her; while she was not free to mate with him again, she was going to make this one count.

"F-Forgive me…young fox...nnh!!" she closed her eyes and started humping him vigorously, holding him for dear life, but with a hold as gentle as she could manage. She was sure she never lost control; she wasn't battering him with her full mass and made sure to ride out the pleasure deeply, making sure he was buried inside of her.

To a new peak of pleasure for her, she gripped him firmly and bit down on her lip, feeling her walls spasm with pleasure; feeling the sheer lack of involuntary pulsing as a result of their coupling; she held onto his shoulders and pulled him against her chest.

Quentix lost his own hold, all of what he could see and had foreseen was temporarily lost in a blur, as she peaked on him and her love juices flooded from her walls, causing them to torrent over his member and pool in his lap. His essence was lost to her, immediately following his foxhood was pulsed wide; he found her sitting on his knot base and panting. For the moment now, he was concentrating on breathing; there while his face resting against her breasts, while he seemed to be sated if not satisfied by what ending she had.

In the end, as he was ready to pull back, she rose instead and cupped his bottom; holding him to her as she hurried off to the bathing room which was next door, a single room pool protected from the other room only by straw-like doors which were built expertly for optimum restriction to those in the room while allowing ventilation in the small room.

"P-Please Master Quentix, I can't…just once more..? Please?" she said as she sat them in the water, resting him beneath her carefully. There as she settled down upon him, she began to push his knot into her, yes she knew about it and was pursuing it with his permission.

Though it seemed more that she was in the want to show him something as she went on; her hips were jamming into his carefully, grinding and humping close as she finally managed to get that thick base into her while she held onto his shoulders while she looked at his face and let her fingers stroke along his skin beneath his fur…and so it continued. This continued until she had once more climaxed, she wanted to have herself fully enjoying all that he had to offer and that was certainly the case here.

(--End Flashback--)

As Quentix lay where he was while his tail had swished behind him as he stood up, clearly now he was bringing up his last effort for a resistance as for the time now; he knew that it was coming to just what was the final day, his final moment to fight the guards off.

As the door was kicked in Quentix leapt to his feet and took hold of his spear that was above him on a rack; they suspected he couldn't get that high and he let them think that.

"Hold it right there scum! Surrender now, come quietly!!" the head of the guard ordered at Quentix, no doubt suspecting that the kit would quiet down; he was to appear before the judges today, the judge that was the king.

There was but a laugh from him as he looked at the head lion, pointing the spear at him and his men, shortly giving what he found was necessary to speak of his resistance.

"Those of your men who remain amongst the guard, I know your purity of belief and heart; you don't agree with our king but you fear for your lives and family. You have your will to serve the king as a way of living, bold warriors of the surrounding city of this Great Kingdom, understand one thing: I resist because there is no choice, I am judged guilty even if I had been the greatest slave possible; I am guilty of having things the king himself can never receive being cruel and unjust. Some come, fight me…you will eventually overcome me; but not willingly." He said it before looking at these men.

Most of the corrupt guards were dead, the last service to the guards he'd do was kill the remaining corrupt ones…he'd wound the others and disable those he could, otherwise Roemand would hold them accountable for this and he knew so.

The battle went underway quickly, Quentix made the first move of battle; stabbing his spear into the first guard's face, the captain's second-in-command; the treacherous dog who tried to rape the princess that first time.

"For Persefani!" he yelled as he kicked two more of the guards to the floor, whipping the back end up his spear into another guard's head, there he managed to take four of them down without much effort; while he rolled forward and kicked his feet up into the throat of another attacking guard, he had to get the last two corrupt warriors here…then he could allow himself to be taken by the guard. The evil intentions were going to be something that he'd fix; he was going to smash the foolish ambitious evils that he sensed.

Even as the battle went on, Quent was expertly defeating the guards that faced off with him one at a time, there his spear stabbing most guards in places that would force them to bleed if they moved, while he was also stabbing point after point on the rest of the guards that were attempting to grab or cut a limb to disable him. He could tell most of these guards were new, they had little to no skill except for the captain who was keeping up in one on one battle with him; he admired that someone of a good caliber and good spirit was here to face off with him and not have themselves overwhelmed.

Wasting little time, he moved to the last two men; one dog of some kind and some kind of mercenary, both men planned to rape the Princess and kidnap her in hopes for money.

"Your evil will be vanquished." He said as he viciously slit the first man's throat; holding the spear head and ripping it along his neckline deeply, while jamming the dull part of the spear into his face, pushing it in while he kicked the man's chest over 6 times…while he was elevated; each blow one death rattling kick aimed around the epicenters of the heart.

After leaving the two last guards to die with each other, he tossed his spear down and looked at the Captain of the guard. "Let us shed no more blood, you may take me in." he said as he looked up to him, with eyes reflecting trust and even a little admiration for the older guard.

The captain said nothing but instructed servants to get help for those wounded, he held Quentix's chains and looked at him seriously, while he led him to the grand stadium…where the audience would be held for his trial.

"Know this young fox, I will spread word of your name…you have earned my respect in this strange way, though you killed me men; I know you trust only your given abilities and judgment of character…you let the other live, you have good character and a strong heart; Suna be with you in your trials ahead young one." The guard said this while opening the grand doors.

~Thank you kind sir.~ was Quentix's psychic reply to the man, this bold captain who was applauded for bringing in Quentix single-handedly; with none of these people knowing that the fox had given up once his deeds were done.

--In the throne room--

The jeers and shouts of the royal court were mixed surprisingly, noblewomen who had often tried to get to see the elusive fox, who had been fans of his during his major coliseum fights had come to see him off and some even hoping that he'd be evicted from the palace and left to them. There were many jeers of males who hated him, he'd gone and seen that they lost more wealth than gained by placing the bets on the opposition of his, no matter who it had been; all but one fell before the might of 'The Spear' as his given nickname was.

As Quentix looked up, he saw the look in the king's eyes, satisfaction of the greatest kind, it was enough to see that he had other plans of celebration, the thoughts of which turned Quentix's stomach...he knew fate had something planned for him, but he had to try it...during or after the trial...he had to take that smug look off of the king's face somehow.

"Well worm, it looks like you've gone and crossed the big line, it's time to answer up for your crime; rape of my personal guard!!" he yelled and pointed his sword at him, grinning widely as he gestured to the table beside him.

"Our doctors have DNA proof of a male vulpine having bred with each of them, there is only one male in the palace walls that is something as exotic as a Vulpine; and that's you wretch!!" he cackled as he saw the Queen rising to answer this.

"Absurd Roemand! The odds that my slave would ever have touched your girls would have to have been forced, there is no other way." she hissed at him, knowing this treachery was his doing while she had been away.

There was simply the response of a laugh from him as he gestured to the table.

"I'm afraid my Queen that even your laws cannot save the rat now, he's raped female guards against their wishes; six of them had his DNA within them; what more do you want of my precious?" he was teasing since she hadn't been his 'precious' for years honestly and he was fine with that.

But soon another voice rose in fear, but hopes of helping Quentix.

"But father, could it not have been the other way around? I know that Quentix is strong my lord, but certainly he couldn't overpower your elites; as he couldn't be my guardian Kazenga on his own, he barely matched her." Persefani gestured to the Amazon-like warrior beside her, Kazenga stood in her prowess while watching this trial silently; her heart going out to Quentix in his position.

He gave a soft growl and then looked to his daughter.

"My sweet child, the fact still speaks for itself; it is forbidden to sleep with personal guard; his proof of forcing them remains in the fact that he himself limps now." he said with another grin, knowing that it was from what his specific orders had been.

While Persefani tried to plead on behalf of Quentix, Kazenga moved to Quentix's side; without the knowledge of the king...it's what she was, a shadow warrior the equivalent of an assassin who could walk anywhere without being seen.

"Quentix...I remember what you did for me, you forgave me...if you'd like I will take you from here; I will become condemned to save your life as thanks. Just say the word...and so it shall be done." she said this to him gently now, before feeling his tail stroke her side.

~Go in peace Kazenga, Persefani will need you more than ever; I know how you feel about me...it's okay.~ he said it gently to her, smiling at her sweetness.

Without another word Kazenga once more disappeared as Roemand put a stop to Persefani's pleas.

"Enough! You may be my daughter and a Princess, but remember who's king around here!!" he snarled at her and heard laughing, his eyes shot to Quentix; who was laughing out loud. His growls were picking right back up, just what the hell was so funny?! He'd go and show this worm what was funny!

Roemand slammed his fist on the thrown, a signal for two more of his guards (those he trusted) to go beat Quentix. Of course, the arctic fox owed them nothing and immediately responded; leaping into the air and grabbing the first guard in a neck lock with his legs, before squeezing and using his hips to snap the guard's neck, before slamming the now very dead guard to the floor.

This action was met with some whoops, some of the female nobles were watching intently...could he truly perform such an act? It made him more valuable, the king would soon here offers of money...large amounts of gold, slaves, and numerous trade items for Quentix's life.

"Silence! You are brave urchin, truly brave enough to stare at me with defiance and kill yet another loyal guard. But it's no good in the end, you are sentenced to death, by being shot into space in our only working rocket, behold the line of your fate!!" he had the large drape pulled off of the capsule-like rocket...which was rusty and old, rickety really...it looked like would fall apart at any minute.

However while Roemand did this, Quentix used his chains to kill the second guard with his bindings before leaping into the air; taking point as he used the guard's twisted neck to snap the rusty chain in the middle of the weakest link. It was time now, yes time to act!

Quentix leapt up the alrge wall and hopped from crowd barrier to barrier, which separated the poor from the rich; he raced his way up these thin barriers and brought both fists onto Roemand's face; claws bared...he raked down the king's face in hopes of destroying his eyes, that would be a fine gift, to make him blind...he hoped for it.

But Roemand had shut his eyes and instead had his eylids ripped clear down in four streaks, with four bloody claw scrapes over each eye; Roemand's fist struck back in retalliation, knocking the breath out of Quentix and sending him to the Queen's arms.

The Queen who caught him and turned him in her arms, looking at him with tears in her eyes; some twisted sense of care and maybe even love for her slave had grown, she kissed him gently, holding him against her chest for as long as she could. Until Roemand grabbed him and tore her from him, using his free hand to backhand her.

"Stupid whore! No matter, this beast is dead; throw him in the rocket!" He said as he tossed him down from the top of the stands to his stunned Captain of the guard who caught the dazed kit. "Cram him in, now!!" he yelled, pointing to the ship.

The captain said nothing and walked towards the ship, holding him in his hands and looking to the coughing kit. By the time he got over to the craft, he spoke one last thing as he set him in and chained him down.

"Very gutsy...young Quentix, I hope...you die well." he said as he closed the top and the rocket's countdown began...he leapt back from the platform and watched him go on; frowning...this warrior was condemned to this? How dishonorable for his death.

One last cry was all that Quentix heard...he let the punch affect him, let the punch send his body into disarray he much preferred this, yes...he much preferred unconsciousness...only one last thought on his mind. The one girl who meant more to him...than anyone should have and they'd done no more than kiss...but one sweet kiss it was. For her he lashed out...and for her he felt he failed her.

~Forgive me...Sweet Executioner...I could not save you from the fate that I have foreseen...as I go to mine, never forget my feelings. I'd have preferred...you to kill me above all else.~

The final words of Quentix Starwing, as he was shot into the heavens, passing into space...where his true destiny would unravel. The bird had taken flight against his will.

The End.


End file.
